


The Assasin Girl

by FriedaTheWeirdo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Minor errors ahead, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, School Trip, Sorry people who like the books more, Tolkien Fan, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedaTheWeirdo/pseuds/FriedaTheWeirdo
Summary: Frieda is weird, that much is obvious. She can do too many things, but what happens when all these skills are actually helpful? She goes on a school trip to Ireland where she is in a group of special students that excel in history, whether it be general knowledge, grades, or just specialization in one time period. Frieda falls under the category of general knowledge. She is also a major Tolkien fan, she's watched all the movies and has even written some fanfiction about it. But what happens when on this trip to Ireland she accidentally goes to Middle-Earth. Now she must change the story, whether it be to her liking or for the future of Middle-Earth. On the way, she does capture hearts, the hearts of two kings, but each has different reasons.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s), Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: School Trip

“Ok, get in line, no water bottles, anything larger than a phone outside of your bag, take off your shoes and put it in your bin while walking to the scanner,” the airport lady said. My grade in school were going on a trip to Ireland for our global history class. We were currently going through security and I took off my backpack and shoes to put in a bin on the conveyer belt. I was wearing the most suspicious outfit of my grade, seeing as I was wearing a sweatshirt that was two sizes too big that I could fit my entire body and thanksgiving dinner into. I didn’t get a pat-down because it was not allowed to do so to the students on the trip. 

Once I went through security, I went to the gate to wait for the plane to take us to Chicago Airport to get on the international flight. I got to the gate before all my friends, seeing as I was in a different group than them. Those of us who excelled in history were put into one group of about twenty students. My group was to go to an inn in the Irish countryside. I was personally excited because we were basically staying in The Prancing Pony Inn from Tolkien’s world. 

At the gate, I pulled my phone from my backpack and unwound my earbuds from around my phone. I opened an app and started to play music for waiting until boarding. People in my group began to file into the row I was sitting in once the first song was over. I just listened to my music for the next hour and then we were called for boarding. I put my phone away and took out my boarding pass and passport from the front pocket. I handed it to the person at the little booth thing and watched them scribble who knows what those things mean onto my boarding pass. I went onto the plane putting my backpack in the overhead bin above my seat and sat down by the window, my seat. I just looked out the window waiting for takeoff and the safety announcement. 

Time passed and the person who would be sitting next to me sat down in the seat beside me. They didn’t even try to talk to me, everyone in my grade knew not to bother me when it was morning. Oh yeah, the flight was at seven in the morning, so we got to the airport at five. I hate my life. The safety announcement came on and I just listened, hardly paying any attention. The plane finally took off and I was just looking out the window at the scenery and the ground getting smaller as we went farther into the sky. 

“Would you like something to drink miss?” the flight attendant asked me, and I just said water and looked out the window again. The flight attendant came back and handed me the water and I just took some sips as the flight went on. After landing in Chicago we all got off and went to the other gate for the international flight. We all sat down with our friends and some even got something to eat at the airport, some even got books to read on the nine-hour flight to Ireland. 

I sat down with my friends and spoke with them and we talked about what we wanted to do there.

“Frieda, what do you want to do?” one of my friends asked me.

“I want to have fun and I have a stricter schedule than you do. I go to an inn instead of a hotel and I have to go to a castle for one night and we even go horseback riding one day,” I said. “I’m most excited for the castle. That is the day we are riding horses, and I get to go on my own, being the only one who knows how to ride well. In other words, I am excited to be a person living in Middle-Earth,” I said. All my friends weren’t surprised, this was a Tolkien obsessed girl, everyone knew that. We talked for a little longer before getting on the international flight. To me, this was a flying jail, I hate staying in one place for too long. 

I got on the flight, instantly shoving my backpack under the seat in front of me, wanting to have it in the case that I do get bored. The person who was going to sit next to me for the entire flight sat down and I just looked out the window. Yes, I got a window seat, benefits of getting a seat early. I waited for the safety announcement to come on and for the plane to take off. Once the plane finally did, I quickly put my earbuds in and turning on my playlist. I started from the beginning and seeing how long it would take to get through all the songs with no skips. 

I listened to music and it was a good three hours before it was all done and I turned on the tablet in the seat in front of me, looking for a good movie to watch. I switched my earbuds to this tablet and pulled my phone charger out, plugging it in to charge my phone. I chose the only movie I was interested in watching, The Hobbit. You can’t go wrong with Tolkien, am I right? 

The movie started and midway through the first movie, a flight attendant came to give us food and a drink.

“Chicken or Ravioli?” they asked.

“Chicken please,” I said.

“Anything to drink?” they asked.

“Just some orange juice please,” I said. They handed me a chicken thing and a cup with orange juice and went on their way to the next row. I ate my food and drank my orange juice in silence, watching as the first movie went on. I wanted to laugh so hard at the funny moments and the trolls but contained my laughter. I finished the first movie and moved onto the second one, wanting to finish the entire trilogy of movies, just to act out and reference scenes once we got there. 

As the flight, and my movie watching went on, we eventually had to land. I turned the tablet off and put all my things away and waited for the announcement to get off the plane, or the jail people called a plane. Once I got off, I ran to the nearest bathroom, did my business and met up with the group I was a part of. We went through all the things, not that I was paying much attention. We all went to get our bags and then left the airport to go to the countryside and go to the inn, that I was oh so excited to stay in. I listened to my music and looked out the window. We got to the Inn after about two hours, and we all got off the bus, got our bags, went into the inn, and went to our rooms, and got ready for sleep. 

I pulled out my phone after getting to the Inn and going into my room. I checked the time and checked up on my parents, calling them to say that I landed safely and was now in the inn. I looked around the room after finishing the call, wandering in my pajamas around the room. It was of decent size and I had enough room to play around a little bit. I went to the closet since we were staying in that inn for two weeks before staying in the castle for two weeks, of which we are to be using horses as transportation for those two weeks. 

After opening the closet, I found something odd. There was a cloak on a hanger in the closet. It was black as night with a crescent moon clip to hold the cloak on one’s shoulders. There was also a hood on the cloak, and it just screamed ranger of the north. I pulled the cloak from the hanger and slipped it over my shoulders, clasping it in the front with the crescent moon clip. It fit like a glove. 

“I see you’ve found your cloak, Frieda,” I heard a voice say. I whipped around to the door and saw a teacher there.

“Oh, what’s this for?” I asked, wondering how I would’ve needed a cloak.

“It’s for the more historical feel of medieval Ireland, the feel of being back in time. It is suggested for the weeks we are in the castle. I bid you goodnight, we are going to be waking up at around eight in the morning tomorrow,” the teacher said before closing the door and walking down the hall. 

I was happy; I got a cloak! I took off the cloak and put it back in the closet. I then wandered to the desk, seeing a note held in place by a… dagger? It was a magnificent dagger, silver metal and dark sapphire and amethyst jewels held within the handle. I placed the dagger on the desk and read the note. It was in a medieval script, like something out of a Lord of the Rings movie. I read the note, and it felt like I was getting a quest from a king like I was going to go on a grand adventure. 

The note read; ‘Hello reader, this is a note from someone special, someone who isn’t from your own world. If you are reading this, you are to be allowed access to a section of a forest that no one knows about, once you pass through the forest, you’ll find a castle in ruins, wander through the halls of the ruins and you’ll find your way to us, and to help us. From the writer’. 

I just thought of the note but shrugged it off and went to bed, putting the note back on the desk. I went to sleep that night, dreaming of the movies I watched on the plane, and if I was there, what would I do? I fell into a long sleep, letting myself get lost in my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Frieda's first day in Ireland, and she made a new friend and found some new things.

I woke to my alarm blaring loudly and I turned it off and reluctantly left the comfortable bed. I went to my suitcase and pulled out a simple outfit. It was just some dark wash jeans, a burgundy sweatshirt that had “Platform 9 3/4” written on it. I also put on my burgundy vans and grabbed my phone and a draw-string bag that had some basics in it. Just the usual period supplies, band-aids, portable phone charger, earbuds, and pencil. I went down the stairs of the inn and met up with the rest of the group. We all left the inn and went on a little tour around the small town we were staying in. Once we got a decent tour around the town we were allowed to go off on our own. I wandered around the small town, seeing many things that reminded me of the town of Bree from Lord of the Rings. I even went into a small bookstore. The books were amazing, you could find any kind of mythology in there! Egyptian, Greek, Norse, Celtic, Elvish. Hold on, Elvish? What would Elvish mythology be doing here? I didn’t see anything about elves aside from the ones mentioned in Celtic mythology.

“Are you wondering about the Elvish mythology book?” I heard a voice ask from behind me. I turned around to see the shop owner.

“Yes, I am. Why would there be mythology on a race that doesn’t exist?” I asked.

“Well, it wouldn’t exist if the elves didn’t exist. You see, the elves once did exist, many years ago. A beautiful race of people with silk-soft hair, snow-white skin, and the height of trees. They lived in the forests around here, this place used to be a hotspot of magic. They had many disagreements with the men and villagers who lived here back then, but they lived among us. But one day, the all seemed to vanish, many think they went back to their world with some inventions from ours and now live with the rest of their kind once again. Some think that they are now living in both worlds, in disguise as humans such as librarians, teachers, historians, and even shop keepers like myself. I believe in the last one,” the shop owner said, a glint in their eye. The more I thought about it, they looked like an elf. Tall, young-looking, but aged at the same time. I gasped when I saw their ears, pointed like the elves from Lord of the Rings.

“Are you?” I asked.

“Yes, not many know. Most think I am a fan of Tolkien, they’re not wrong, I love his works, but then again, these are natural ears. I can tell you’re different, almost like a friend of mine who had died many years back, her name was Alverie. You look exactly like her,” the shop owner said.

“And I am a human, Alverie is an Elvish name, and I am no elf, but a mere human from across the ocean,” I said, proving the fact that I am a human, and showing off my knowledge of elves due to over obsessing Tolkien.

“Smart one you are, maybe I could even teach you what the books don’t tell,” the shop owner said. 

“And maybe I will take you up on that offer,” I replied.

“Search for any book you’d like, I’ll be generous and give you it for free since you were smart enough to find out what I was with little trouble,” the shop owner said before walking off. I only smiled a little and went searching around for a book. I found many odd books after walking to a corner of the room. The books were about things I have only ever heard of. I chose a book about runes. It was titled How to Read Runes for Beginners to Advanced. I took it off the shelf from which it was on and dusted off the cover, seeing the cover for the first time. 

It was black leather with a strap holding it closed. It looked like something out of a story. I noticed how the gem in the cover seemed to glow. It was a small dark blue, almost black, gem. I went to the front of the shop and took out my wallet from my draw-string bag to pay for the book. 

“Didn’t I tell you I’d give it to you for free?” the shop owner said.

“Well, you deserve to have the money,” I said, handing him the money. 

“I can’t refuse, can I?”

“Nope,” I said with a smile. 

“Well then, I guess I will be taking that,” he said, taking the money I was holding in my hand. “Have fun reading runes Frieda,” he said as I left the shop. Hold on, I never told him my name. Must’ve said it and didn’t remember. I went around and found my way to a small café. It was around lunch and I was getting hungry. I went into the café and made my way to the counter to get a tea and a croissant. I looked at the teas they had, and I saw a chai tea. I got that with sugar and the croissant was warmed up for me. I thanked the person and sat down at a table by the window. 

“Can I sit here?” I heard a voice say and I looked up to see a man. He looked old, like really old. He was wearing something that most of the townspeople wore here. 

“Sure,” I said, he pulled out the chair in front of me and sat down. 

“That’s a nice book you have there,” he said, looking at the book I got from the bookstore. 

“Oh, I just got it at the bookstore not too far from here,” I said, deciding not to be completely anti-social. 

“That’s great, now if I may ask a question,” he asked. I nodded my head taking a sip of my tea. “Have you noticed anything off about this town? That something seems to not make sense?” he asked. I set my tea down on the table.

“Maybe like the fact the bookstore owner is an elf and this entire town looks like something out of Lord of the Rings?” I asked back. 

“Precisely,” the man said. 

“What’s next? You’re Gandalf or something?” I asked as a joke. 

“Anything can happen here. Even the impossible,” he said with a chuckle.

“I can agree with that,” I said. We spoke for a few minutes before I left the café and went back to the inn for the rest of the day. I went to my room and took off my shoes before looking at myself in the mirror. I looked slightly different than I remember. My long blonde and blue hair was not rustled up as I expected. It was nice and neat as though I had just brushed it out. I just shrugged, maybe it was just not windy. I set the book down on the desk, only then noticing how the gem began to glow once again. I shrugged it off, maybe it was nothing. 

I opened the book to the first page, reading the basic introduction of reading runes. I read the introduction and first chapter before looking at the time and realizing it was time for dinner. I got my bag and left for a restaurant. I got out of the inn, deciding that was not a good place since it doubled as a tavern. I made my way out of the door and onto the sidewalk. 

“Look, it’s the bookworm!” someone said. I turned around to see some people from the group I was in for the trip.

“Look, it’s the idiots,” I said right back at them and continued to walk away, and found a nice and cozy restaurant to have my dinner in. I got inside and was led to a table for two since they didn’t have single tables there. I was sat down and given a menu before being left alone for a moment. I looked through the menu and had a drink chosen already in my mind. I flipped through before receiving a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see the bookstore owner. 

“Am I allowed to sit in front of you? All the other seats have been taken according to the waitress,” he said gesturing to the waitress standing behind him.

“Go ahead,” I said. 

“Thank you miss,” the waitress said before handing him a menu and leaving us be for a moment. 

“So, you chose this place? I thought that the inn that anyone who visits this place was going to end up being your dinner place,” he said.

I don’t fancy watching drunk guys hit on and make fun of other students on the trip I am on. And I don’t fancy getting caught in a bar fight,” I said, not taking my eyes off the menu. 

“Fair enough, and may I suggest not getting anything with fish in it. Their seafood is horrid,” he said.

“Noted,” I said back. We sat in silence before I spoke up. “How did you know my name earlier today?” I asked, curious as to how he knew my name.

“Just a little something I know how to do, reading books on trusting your gut feeling about someone’s name really helps with that,” he said. “And my name is Tanyl just to clarify,” he said once again.

“Good, now why are you so friendly to me? I would normally think that bookstore owners would not be this nice,” I said.

“You could say that I have some sort of feeling that you’re different,” Tanyl said. 

"Well that's just horrible, everyone else calls me different, I'm even made fun of for it," I said.

“What’s wrong with being different?”

“A lot, liking horses and writing fanfiction makes it ok to laugh at me,” I said, now suddenly eager to move on from that topic. 

“I sense you don’t like to talk about it, I will leave the topic alone, for now at least,” he said, looking back down to the menu. “Now, what makes you like Tolkien so much? Surely there is a reason more than you simply like it,” he said and looked up at me from behind the menu.

“Well, it technically all started with my love for dragons when I was a kid. Once I grew older and watched Harry Potter I found out about Lord of the Rings and I watched it with my parents when I was eleven. This led me to be a little obsessed because I found something relatable in each character, whether it be the innocence of Pippin or the loyalty of Sam. I always found the characters relatable,” I said, telling Tanyl of how I learned to love the series.

“It doesn’t take a genius to find out that this also led you to love The Hobbit.”

“That is very true,” I said and we began to look through the menu again. I ended up deciding on a dish that consisted of some mashed potatoes and chicken since they don’t have freaking turkeys in Europe. 

“So, what is your family background?”

“Messed up.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that I am somehow related to many historical bad guys including the sheriff of Nottingham, King John the third, William the Conqueror, and the entire British royal family along with five presidents of the united states on my dad’s side,” I said, revealing things about my messed-up family history. 

“That makes more sense as to your answer,” Tanyl said.

“What about you? I can’t be the only subject of the conversation,” I said, trying to learn more about the mysterious shop owner. 

“Well my mother was a Mirkwood elf while my father was from Rivendell, I’m assuming you know what both of those things are. I have a lineage that ties in with Lord Elrond seeing as he is my Cousin on my father’s side. My mother was a strange case, she was short for an elf and had bright red hair unlike most elves with either blond or brown hair. She was named the forest maiden because of her love for nature, my father was named the steel master for his swordsmanship,” Tanyl said.

“So, in other words, you are a badass warrior born elf with a fascination with books, seems legit,” I said. 

“And you are a descendant of kings and queens who were known to be tyrants,” he replied with a smirk.

“Hey, I didn’t ask to be related to tyrannical leaders,” I fired back with a smirk of my own. 

“I have underestimated you.”

“Yes, yes you have,” I said proudly. The waiter then came and took our orders while we spoke more, learning more about each other and our lives. I even learned more about the life of the elves in Middle Earth as he had offered that morning. We ate and spoke more of the funny happenings in the world.

After finishing my dinner, I left the restaurant and said goodbye to Tanyl. I went back to the inn and went to my room, immediately hopping in the shower after taking my clothes off. I didn't think of anything while I was in the shower, not that it is common for me to have 'shower thoughts' often. I slipped into my pajamas after I finished my shower and brushed my teeth in the bathroom. I went back to the main bedroom area and before slipping under the covers, I noticed something on the desk. I walked over to the desk to see a note. It was on parchment, not printer paper, and written in fancy lettering, reading more like old English rather than modern English. 

'Dear Reader, I have seen you interact with your friends these past few weeks, and I saw how you interact with the people of the town. You have an adventurous spirit that longs to be free and taken on an adventure. I wish to share an adventure. Solve the riddle to know where this journey will take you.

A small town, a normal life, turned to a wild life overnight. A mountain sits empty in the distance, treasures lie within, make your way to the entrance to get in.'

I set the note down after reading it, shrugging it off for the night, and falling asleep, but not without dreams.


	3. Chapter 3: Orion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieda is now going to the castle where things await that she was not expecting. Tanyl decided to speak with her before she left for the castle that day, but he wasn't done with her just yet. It turns out he is going to accompany the group to the castle and aiding with their horse troubles. The group is going to be getting to the castle on horseback, perfect for our Equestrian friend Frieda. But something is off with her horse, it was hardly trained before the trip, and somehow she rides him with ease.

I woke the morning of our day-long journey to the castle, but I woke up early per Tanyl's request. I turned off my alarm set for dark o'clock in the morning. I slipped out of the comforts of the bed and changed out of my clothes, putting it neatly in my suitcase. I pulled out a simple outfit that I could ride in since the mode of transportation to and while we were at the castle was horseback. Today, in two hours, the group and I would be getting a horse for the last two weeks in Ireland before returning to the states. I put on a black pair of breeches (riding pants), black socks, a black t-shirt with the ring inscription written on the front, and my black paddock boots. I also put on my black half chaps (things that make paddock boots into tall boots) to hide my socks. I brushed my hair and tied it back into a ponytail. I picked up my cloak from the closet, setting it into my suitcase, deciding not to wear it at the moment. I set out my black riding helmet on the desk and brushed my teeth before leaving the inn with my phone in hand. 

The cool morning air chilled my arms. I turned the flashlight on in my phone to find my way to the bookstore. I went down the streets I had nearly memorized at this point. I went to the bookstore and opened the door. The lights were off, causing me to keep my flashlight on to see the way. I saw an orange light in the back of the shop under a door. I walked through the bookstore, looking at the bookstore as though it was my first time again. I knocked on the door in the back and waited for a second. The door opened and Tanyl stood there. His brown hair was combed obviously, pointed ears on display. It was styled like the standard look of this time, messy but still neat. Brown eyes were open, no bags under the eyes in sight. 

"Frieda! Pleasant to see you this morning!" he said, seemingly like it was a few hours later. He opened the door all the way and gently guided me into the room. It was like a reading nook, a small table on the side, books lining the shelves that lined the walls. It was basically bookworm heaven. The scent of cherry green tea lured me out of my amazement at the number of books in this small area. "Please take a seat," he said pulling out a chair at the table. It was a brown wooden table, which looked more like something from the medieval times, with intricate designs carved on it. The chairs seemed to match the table perfectly, the same carvings and the same wood. I wouldn't have been surprised if they came as a set. 

"Ok, now tell me why exactly I am here at dark o'clock in the morning," I said. I had bags under my eyes, not surprising, I was never a morning person, I preferred waking up at around nine in the morning on a good day, noon every other day.

"I wanted to speak with you about the trip to the castle today, and I also just want an excuse to talk to you over breakfast. Care for a croissant?" he asked. I gladly took a croissant and set it down on my plate. "Feel free to take whatever you'd like, I set everything out just for us. I even remembered one of your favorite teas, cherry green," he said. I looked at what was on the table, the plate of croissants that he had just set down, a jar of jam (not that I knew what kind it was), some cheese (didn't know the kind of cheese either), and a few slices of what I assumed was an orange. 

"Oh, that is great, but at this time? I don't leave for the castle until eight and we could've waited to have breakfast at seven. So, dark o'clock in the morning is what you chose?" I asked. 

"Sorry, there are some things I wanted to discuss and a few more things to do here would do with some help. Now, do you want to know some good news?" Tanyl asked me. I nodded for him to go on, taking a sugar cube and stirring it into the tea, making it sweet. I took a sip of the heavenly tea, letting it wake me up. "I asked your teachers two days ago if I could come with the group to the castle, they got back to me yesterday saying that I could," he said. I choked on my tea for a second, getting into a coughing fit for a moment. 

"Excusé-Moi?" I asked in French. I have a habit of switching languages every once in a while. He only laughed a little and repeated what he said simpler. 

"I am going to the castle with the group, and that includes you," he said.

"Yeah, no sheet sherlock. Now, why would you do that?" I asked, getting confused.

"I just want to spend more time with Americans and I also want to show you more things that are in that castle that can show evidence of elves in this world. I thought you would like it," he said simply, explaining why he would do that stupid thing.

"Alrighty, now please tell me you're not going to engage in flirting with the other girls on the trip. I warn you that they take any guy they get their hands on," I said simply, getting a warning out there.

"Why, are you worried?"

"No, more like I want to save myself from being disgusted," I said, preventing my mind from going to that dark place. I ate my croissant in silence, listening to him talk of how much fun it would be, going on a trip with me, almost speaking as if it was just the two of us. I had to stop this lunatic before he started planning an entire schedule for when we get to the castle. "Didn't you say you needed my help with something earlier?" I asked when he had stopped to take a sip of tea. 

"Uh, that was a lie, I didn't need help with anything, but I did want to give you something," he said. I looked at him questioningly. He told me to stand for a moment. Tanyl disappeared behind another door that was in the building. It led to stairs from what I could see for a split second. I waited patiently for half a minute. He came back down the stairs with a trench coat/dress looking thing. "This is for you," he said holding it up. I walked over to the coat and touched it. It was soft to the touch, and durable material from what I could tell. It was warm but not hot, perfect for the spring weather here in Ireland, and the northeastern USA. "Do you like it?" he asked. 

"Do I like it? Of course, I do! The material is soft but durable, perfect for horseback riding!" I said happily.

"Do you want to put it on?" he asked like he was hoping to see me wear it. I nodded and slipped my arms through the sleeves and buttoned up the front, tying the fabric around my waist to act as a belt. It made me look like a fashion model. I smiled, it looked good on me and I didn't even need to look in a mirror to know that. "Are you going to wear it out for the riding?" he asked like he knew the answer was going to be yes. 

"Yes! This is perfect!" I said happily. I looked at the clock on the wall, realizing it was seven. I had gotten to the bookstore at six and I needed to be in the lobby of the inn by seven-thirty. "I will say goodbye, for now, I'll be getting my things ready for the trip to the castle. See you in a little bit!" I said, grabbing my phone and leaving the bookstore, walking into the inn. The sun was rising and dang was it beautiful. I went to my room and brushed my teeth and grabbed my helmet and black riding gloves from my suitcase. I took the rune book from the desk and put it in my suitcase. I looked to the desk again and went around making sure I had everything I needed. I put my phone in the drawstring bag I had (with all the other essentials of course). I put on my back and closed my suitcase, keeping everything in place in the suitcase and I hauled it down the stairs to the lobby. I was early by five minutes. I set my suitcase down and waited for the rest of the class to come down. In the time that we waited, Tanyl walked through the doors of the inn and greeted the teachers. I, however, was sitting on my suitcase with a book in hand reading. It was a book I was reading for the second time. It was a good book, the second in a series that I enjoyed, and my favorite book in the series. _Legendary_ by Stephanie Garber. I loved the plot, the characters, the romance, everything. 

"Ok class, now that everyone is here we will be explaining the rules and schedule of the trip!" a teacher said. I put my book back in my drawstring bag and put it back on my back, my gloves on my hands and helmet hanging on my wrist. "Right now we are going to walk to the stables and get our horses for the trip while someone with cart our luggage to the castle and it will be put in our respective rooms. At eight o'clock we will be departing for the castle and we will stop for lunch at one. We will continue and will get to the castle at seven, around dinner time and we will be eating at the castle of which the staff will prepare you all for a medieval event where we will be living like it is the medieval times, your role will be announced during lunch. Any questions about the schedule?" the teacher said. A student raised their hand, more specifically a boy raised his hand.

"Who is that and why are they here?" the boy asked while pointing at Tanyl.

"He is a local from the village, a bookstore owner who knows the area and has been to the castle many times and he knows how to ride a horse so there will be more help than just an instructor from the stables. Any other questions?" the teacher asked. No one raised their hand. "Now on to the rules. There will be no screaming or running around the horses so we don't scare the horses. No phones ringing while we are on the horses, again not to scare them. Don't stray too far from the group without either a buddy or an adult, either one of the teachers, the instructor, or Tanyl, the bookstore guy. And most importantly, don't go off cantering if you don't know how to ride!" the teacher said, giving us the basic rules. "Now, we will go to the stables not too far from here and get our horses for the trip!" the teacher said and we all left the inn. 

I walked behind the rest of the group, as I was the outcast and my friends were all in the more urban areas of Ireland. One of my friends was probably drunk, she looked like an adult anyway. I was walking in silence, but I listened to a specific group of girls who had always found a reason to tease me. I listened to them and how they looked at my clothing and noticed that I was wearing professional riding pants and boots with the trench coat (almost wrote goat there) that Tanyl gave me. 

"She is a horse girl! She probably thinks that she is a horse and neighs and snorts like one! Maybe she will talk to her horse like a lunatic and it will understand her because she is speaking in neighs and snorts!"

"Or she will fall because she actually doesn't know how to ride and wears clothes like that so she looks professional and gets a good horse!" 

I only sighed and continued walking. I kept walking for the five minutes it took to get to the stables, it is really close to the inn. 

"Ok everyone, I will assign a horse to you based on your riding level and based on the practice ride we will do, I may switch you!" the head instructor said. She scanned the group of students when her eyes landed on me. "You, in the all-black! Have you ever ridden a horse before?" the instructor asked me. 

"Yes, I have been riding for nearly five years," I said, clearly but not loudly. 

"You are going to get the crazy horse! He is a black Andalusian named Orion! You'll find his tack in the tack room so tack him up and go to the arena!" the instructor said. I only nodded and went to the barn, looking for a black Andalusian. I looked at the nameplates and found Orion. He was a stallion, I only knew that because of the muscle that he had. I went to the stall door and he looked up from the hay in the stall. He was tied to the wall, loosely thankfully. I opened the stall door and he immediately started rearing. A crowd had gathered in front of his stall. I put on my helmet and took a deep breath. 

"Easy boy, I won't hurt you, I'm friendly," I said calmly. Orion had calmed down from rearing, now only on alert. "I'm a friend," I said calmly as if talking to a scared child. I took a single step forward, a soft and small step, but a step nonetheless. He was calm, and I heard the voices of surprise from my classmates, and an instructor whispering under her breath.

"How can a kid like her do that good with a horse we could barely get close to after a week?" they whispered. 

I only went to the rope holding the horse in place and untied it. I kept my steps soft and steady, never forcing Orion forward. The crowd in front of the stall dispersed as I brought him out of the stall and gently tied him on the stall grates in the aisleway. I grabbed a grooming kit and brushed off his back, legs, and neck before putting the brush away and picking out his feet. I put the grooming kit away and went to the tack room and found his tack. A white saddle pad, black leather jumping saddle, and a black leather bridle with white padding. I noticed the bridle was bitless, Orion probably didn't take the bit well. I wouldn't want a piece of metal in my mouth either. Going back to Orion he stayed in place, waiting patiently. I put on his tack, making sure the girth was tight, but not too tight, and securing the noseband and throatlatch. I also braided his mane in a French braid to keep it contained and also braided his forelock after taking it out from under the browband. I then did a french braid on his tail to keep it from getting too tangled. It wasn't completely braided, some of it still remained outflowing. I took him off the clip from the stall grates and went to the arena. 

I only then noticed that everyone else was getting instructed on how to put on a saddle and bridle. I walked out of the stable and to the outdoor arena and used the fence to get on. I adjusted the stirrups to make it not like I was having jockey stirrups. I looked up to see that Tanyl had walked into the arena and got on a chestnut thoroughbred. I put my feet in the stirrups and began walking around the arena. 

"I see you did everything with little trouble," Tanyl said to me. I looked next to me and saw how close he was. I also happened to notice how antsy Orion was with another horse that close to him.

"Mind your spacing if you don't want to get kicked, and it wasn't hard, I've had worse," I said. He went slightly to the side and I noticed how Orion calmed down. 

"You've had worse?" he asked, seemingly wanting a story. 

"A Clydesdale mare was being antsy while riding and I had an anxiety attack on her back, I ended up getting off that day and dealing with some disabled rider. I've also been thrown off multiple times, and have been kicked while taking up multiple times. Can't forget the horse that bit my you know what," I said simply. Thankfully after I said that the people started to come out of the barn and into the arena, getting on. 

"Now people, I want you to ride with your hands low and together and keep the reins tight but not too tight. Your back should be straight and your heels should be down," the instructor said. I was already doing this. Everyone was doing ok, they could maybe trot today, but not canter. After walking for about eight laps, we were told to post. "Now we will post, standing up and down in the saddle, but don't forget to keep your hands and feet in the proper position. Try not to push yourself with your arms and balance yourself with your legs," the instructor said. I was doing what I knew already from riding back in the states. Orion was edging to run like he was just begging to run through the pastures. "Now everyone will click their tongues and the horses, for the most part, will speed up and some will start trotting. If they don't try nudging your heels into their sides," the instructor said. I waited for everyone else to start trotting before trotting myself. 

"Nice and easy Orion," I said softly, leaning down towards his head. I clicked my tongue once and he went off trotting. I started posting as per my muscle memory from doing this in the states. He was smooth, smooth enough for a sitting trot. I didn't want to do anything out of the ordinary so I continued posting. 

"Ok, now I see some of you are doing quite well, those of you who I call will stop trotting and will come to the center and stop and watch those who can canter," the instructor said. She began calling out names, and thankfully didn't call Orion's name. Tanyl's horse was also not called. "Now those of you still trotting may canter," the instructor said. I looked around and noticed that Tanyl and I were the only ones who were left. I clicked my tongue again and picked it up to a canter. 

Orion's canter was as smooth as his trot. I had to lean forward a little, almost like doing two-point half the time. I found it easy, seeing as to how there was a horse like this in the states. Orion was running, but not too fast. That was probably because I was holding him back quite a bit. If he had the chance I bet he would gallop. We were soon told to stop cantering and I calmed down Orion. He hardly seemed tired, he wasn't even sweating! 

"Ok, now all of you will go on the trails as scheduled. Have fun on your trip and make sure not to harm the horses in any way!" the instructor said. I mentally cheered, time to get moving!


	4. Chapter 4: Journey to the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieda now has her horse and she is on the journey to the castle. She deals with a group of girls teasing her throughout the entire ride to the castle. She also deals with a cross country course on the way to the castle, which seems to be the easiest obstacle. But what happens when she learns the role she plays in the castle for medieval living? How will she deal with the words of some of the other girls on the trip?

We had been lined up for the long journey to the castle, and we also were given clips to put on our bags to keep them in place while we rode. Everyone's phones were turned off for the trip as to not scare the horses. I was put towards the back, where I could easily run everyone over. Unfortunately, I was placed behind the group of girls who always teased me for being an equestrian. I mentally sighed, this was going to be a long ride.

"Alright, does everyone know who you are in front of and behind?" the teacher asked the group from their horse. A chorus of 'yes' followed the question. The teachers were placed throughout the line of riders and the instructor who would be going with us was up at the front side-by-side with the teacher in the front. I was the last student in line and Tanyl was behind me. We walked through a field to start, there was a faint path where people had either walked or ridden before us. I followed the horses in front of me, not talking a word, not to anyone. It stayed that way for a matter of five minutes before the girls in front of me stopped talking about how hot the boys from school were. \

"Why does Frieda get to ride the good horse, he's so pretty that I would look amazing next to him in a photo, I should be the good rider!" one of the girls said.

"I know! She always gets good treatment. All the teachers love her and even all the guys like her!"

 _Guys at school like me? That's new information._ I thought that everyone at school other than the teachers hated me. I only looked down, my thoughts of other things they said coming to me.

"I hope that she is a maid or servant in the medieval living and that we are sister princesses!" one of the girls said, wishing the worst for me.

"Even better a prisoner!" the other girl said. They laughed at their own jokes.

"You girls should really learn to be nice, you might end up being a maid if you keep this up," Tanyl said from behind me, gaining the attention of the girls.

"But she doesn't deserve it! Her own father has never said he's proud of her and her brother died in November. She clearly has nothing going for her!" one of them said. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as they said the things they did. They brought up things that only the counselor knew, so how did she. I assume that she knew only because she overheard it whilst going to the counseling center for issues involving other students and their bullying.

"But that doesn't mean she isn't capable. Now you better keep quiet of the matter before I tell the teacher what you are saying," Tanyl threatened. It worked and they shut up. He rode up next to me, not too close, but close enough that I could hear him. "Are you okay?" he asked me. I didn't look at him, only looking forward.

"I'll be fine," I said, my voice slightly broken. A single tear fell down my cheek and I wiped it off. I continued to walk, Orion going a little more steady, not as antsy about running. I tried to forget the ordeal, pushing it to the back of my mind. We entered the forest and by then I had calmed down and nearly forgotten the incident ten minutes ago. We entered the forest, and it felt so magical like it wasn't a part of modern times. Orion looked as though he had never been in this place before. I looked around, seeing only trees and nature all around. It felt nice and freeing to be in an environment like this. It almost seemed like it was out of a storybook.

"Hey," I heard Tanyl say from beside me to my right. I looked over, wanting to know why he wanted my attention. "Look at that tree," he said simply. I looked to the tree he was pointing at. It had a marking carved into it, a Celtic marking. "It means elves were here once, and this tree remained from the last time an elf from Middle-Earth was here," he explained. I nodded along and keeping a lookout for any more markings. We walked for thirty minutes in the forest, seeing many things. Towards the end of the ride through the forest, there was a creek we had to cross. The other horses were having trouble, stopping and backing up a little in front of the creek, hesitant to cross it. I sighed and trotted to the front of the line and witnessed the instructor having trouble crossing the creek. I gently walked Orion to the creek, stopping just before it and letting him sniff and even drink some of the water before clicking and walking into the river. I never forced him to walk, letting him stop for a moment in the middle. Turns out he wanted to play with the water.

"No, we keep walking," I said and clicked again bringing him back to reality. He walked forward again and we crossed the creek with ease. The other people in the group followed my lead, walking through the creek and in front of me. I started walking in my spot in the back again after crossing the creek. We got out of the forest and we got to another field.

"Now we are going to trot for a while, those who can canter feel free to do the cross country course on the way, it is marked with numbers to the left. I warn you, it is hard," the instructor said. Tanyl and I went cantering to the cross country course, finding it rather fast. We stopped at the top.

"Frieda, I challenge you to a race!" Tanyl said happily, out of earshot of the group meant I could be myself.

"You better try to keep up!" I said and started cantering to the course. I could tell Orion wanted to run, he was full of energy.

"On your right!" Tanyl shouted making his way to the first jump. I only laughed and urged Orion faster. Turns out I didn't have to ask him twice. I soon passed Tanyl after three jumps.

I felt so free cantering, nearly galloping, on a cross country course jumping over logs and such. Orion was a good jumper too, adding to the ease of winning against Tanyl. The course wasn't that hard, the only challenge was a bush jump. Orion and I came at it too fast. I thankfully cleared it with little trouble. The final bit was my favorite, a full-on run to the end of the course and back on the path. I saw the group up ahead, past the finish line already. I heard the thundering of Orion's hooves on the ground and the hooves of Tanyl's horse behind me. I picked it up to a gallop, the feeling of the wind whipping my hair out of its ponytail presenting itself. I cheered when I crossed the finish line and slowed down to a walk, looking behind me to see Tanyl cross the finish line a few seconds later.

"How and where did you learn to ride like that?" he asked, coming up next to me.

"This is how we ride in America, with no boundaries," I said smiling. I was out of breath, breathing heavily. Orion was hot and sweaty, breathing heavier than before. I could feel his breathing from the saddle. I pat Orion's neck. "Good boy Orion!" I said, patting his neck. His head was lower, meaning he was tired. The entire run on the course had taken ten minutes or thereabout. The walk continued in silence until one in the afternoon. We reached an area with fences for us to put our horses. I walked over to an area about ten feet from an area on the fence and I got off. I rolled up my stirrups and lead Orion to the spot on the fence. I took the rope with a clip on the end from the fence and clipped it to the bridle. Thank goodness he was bitless, I didn't have to worry about a bit. I then took off the saddle and saddle pad from his back and I noticed the steam from it. I must've run him hard. I put the saddle and saddle pad on the fence, not bothering to completely detach the girth. I went over to where the teachers were to pick up lunch from them.

"Frieda, that was quite the run you had, your horse is steaming," the teacher said. I only smiled.

"It was some of the most fun I have ever had while riding ever. Now I wish to have some lunch," I said and the teacher handed me a brown paper bag and a water bottle. I went to an area by myself, sitting away from everyone else. I unclipped my bag from my front and opened it to take out my book. I took out what was in the brown paper bag and found an apple, a sandwich, and a granola bar. I opened the granola bar and started to eat it. I opened my book to the page I was last on and started reading it. I read and ate for a total of one minute before the mean girls were back at it teasing me.

"Ew, she's eating? Fatty," one of the mean girls said and I only looked down.

"Don't listen to them," I heard Tanyl say. I looked up and saw him standing there. "Mind if I sit with you?" he asked. I only shook my head and continued eating my granola bar and reading my book. I finished my granola bar after a while, getting caught up in my book. I pulled out the sandwich and ate it in silence. It was a ham and cheese sandwich, typical for this trip. I wasn't concerned with anyone, for the time being, staying in my own little world. I read the story with interest, watching it like a movie in my head.

"A romance novel?" I heard Tanyl say, bringing me out of my trance.

"Yes, I enjoy reading these stories, they make me feel less alone, and I can often relate to the main character," I said. That wasn't the real reason, I actually just liked to ship characters and see which characters would end up together.

"And I have read that book and the rest of the series. I must say, a wild and adventurous spirit sounds a lot like a certain fifteen-year-old girl from the states that I know. It also sounds like the main character of _Legendary_ , Donatella Dragna," he said and I nearly choked on my bite of sandwich.

"I am nothing of a hero like her, I prefer Scarlet, sassy and confident," I said, comparing myself to the main character's sister.

"You're not wrong," he said.

"Now leave me to reading my book and eating my lunch," I said and went back to reading my book and eating my sandwich. I just kept reading my book and I heard Tanyl chuckle at my reply. I finished my sandwich after about a chapter of the book (I'm a fast reader). I put an index card in the book on the page I was on, not wanting to lose my page. I took the apple out of the brown bag and stuffed the brown bag into my drawstring bag. I got up and walked over to Orion, holding my hand out.

"For being a good boy," I said as he lifted his head from grazing and started eating the apple out of my hand, devouring it in three bites. I smiled, he must've been hungry.

"Everyone gather around, we will tell you your roles in medieval living now!" the teacher said. I pet Orion one more time and walked over to where the rest of the people in the group were. "Now, the teachers will be dressed as visiting nobles. As for all of you, you will be anything from a servant or stable hand to a prince or princess. Amelia, handmaiden, Faith; handmaiden, Danielle; handmaiden, Henry; servant, Sean; servant, Yasmin; servant, Lara; visiting noble's daughter, Anthony; stable hand, Kiran; servant," the teacher started. She listed names until mine was the only name left, and everyone knew what I was, the only role left. "Frieda, princess of the castle," the teacher said. "Alright, now everyone put the bridles and tack back on the horses and get back on to get ready for an afternoon of riding," the teacher said and the crowd dispersed. I went over to my bag and put everything away before putting on my drawstring bag on my back and clipping it just below my bust.

"Ready for more riding?" I asked Orion, not that he would respond, as I grabbed the saddle and saddle pad from the fence. I noticed him snort and shake his head, as though he wanted to run again. He was no longer sweating nor steaming where the saddle would go. I put the saddle pad and saddle on his back. I was about to grab the girth when it was being handed to me from the other side of Orion.

"May I help the princess with tacking her horse?" I heard Tanyl say jokingly from the other side.

"I'm doing just fine Tanyl, I can manage it on my own," I said taking the girth from him. I tightened the girth, then again not too tight but just right. I pulled down the stirrups and untied him from the fence. I then noticed a slight issue. Orion was tall, too tall for me to get on from the ground.

"Seems like the princess does need help," I heard Tanyl say from behind me.

"Shut up and give me a leg up," I said menacingly. He only chuckled and helped me get onto Orion. I nodded as a thank you and walked around for a moment, noticing how everyone else was just then putting the girth on. I only walked to where the teachers were already on their horses. I went over, not too close, but close enough for them to hear me. "Why did you choose me for the role of the princess?" I asked.

"We chose you because it suited you and your family history best. We didn't want someone who was going to be annoying to be our princess in the castle. We made sure to choose kind girls to be your handmaidens and you even have a royal tutor in the form of Tanyl," the leading teacher said.

"But it doesn't make sense for the introvert to be the princess," I said.

"But it makes it an interesting story to tell," the teacher countered. I only sighed and walked away, noticing everyone was on their horses. "Okay everyone, get in your spots in line and we will continue walking and trotting to the castle!" the teacher shouted out to the students. I cantered away, my spot in line is far away from where I was. I got into my spot in line and we began walking. I tuned out of everything, just walking. Orion was anxious to run, and I would let him run the girls in front of me over if it weren't against the rules. I was brought back down to Earth when I heard the girls in front of me mention my name.

"Why does Frieda always get good things? I should be the princess, I deserve it more than that girl!" one of the girls said. They started talking about how I don't deserve anything, not even my life. I felt myself choking up and the lump in my throat. My face turned down to a frown, eyes downcast. A single tear fell from my now glassy eyes. More tears followed, but no sobs ever left me. I started to think of things I hadn't thought for months, thoughts of what it would be like if I wasn't alive. No one but my mom would miss me, right? "I bet she only got the position of princess because her parents paid for it," one of them said. That wasn't true, I had only paid money for room and transportation. 

"And maybe she even paid for the barn to give her a good horse, and paid for lessons just so she could show off!" the other girl said. Not true, I had been riding for years before I heard of this trip, and I didn't expect to get Orion. I just love horseback riding. Tears kept falling down my face, a few hitting the saddle beneath me. 

"I think you two should stop talking this way about fellow students. Lara, you were lucky enough to be a visiting nobleman's daughter, be thankful I won't switch your position with one of the stable hands," Tanyl said as he walked past me to speak with the girls. The girls immediately shut up and scoffed. Being a stable hand isn't the worst thing ever, I had mucked out stalls before, it isn't all that hard. "I hope that should make you both shut up before I do make you stable hands," Tanyl finished going back to where he was behind me. It helped to stop the flow of tears. The ride continued in silence for me. We trotted after an hour of walking from the area where we had lunch. We trotted a good portion of the afternoon to the castle. We arrived after a few hours, making it there slightly ahead of schedule. 

"Ok everyone, you all will have to get off your horses and put them in the stables of which we will all be lead to by the castle staff. Afterward, we will get a little bit of time to learn where your rooms and the dining area is for everyone based on status," the leading teacher said. I got off of Orion and rolled up the stirrups and followed the hoard of students to the stables. The stable was grand, it looked like an Olympic barn if anything. We each got to put our horses into a stall and write their name with chalk on small slates on the door. Not medieval, but helpful. After only looking at the stables, I knew this was going to mean the castle itself would be grand. 


	5. Chapter 5: Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieda has arrived at the castle and now she must turn from just Frieda into Princess Frieda. Her tutor is Tanyl, good for her, and she is going to be shocked by how the maids transform her.

I had put Orion away in a stall, taken off his tack and I was now awaiting instructions from the teachers or the castle staff. I looked around the barn, looking for a place to put Orion's tack. I walked up to one of the stable hands who worked at the castle stables, my arms becoming weak from holding the saddle and bridle for so long, along with my draw-string bag on my back.

"Where can I put my horse's tack?" I asked the stable hand.

"Right this way," they said and lead me to a room. I set the tack on a small setup that included a bridle hook and a place to put the saddle and saddle pad. I took off the girth completely and put it over the top of the saddle, setting it in the seat of the saddle. I walked out of the tack room and took off my helmet. I probably had some pretty bad helmet hair. I smoothed down my hair a little and went back out into the stable area. I leaned against Orion's stall door. He was too busy eating to notice me leaning against the stall door. Soon enough all the students had put away their tack and had their horses in their stalls. Once everyone had finished everything with the horses we were called out of the stables by the teachers and led through grand doors to an even grander entrance of the castle. It hardly aged by time, looking almost as new as though built a month ago. Beyond the entrance through a window, I could see a courtyard. It was filled with luscious green bushes and grass and filled with flowers of all kinds. And white roses, my personal favorite flower. I wasn't the only one left in awe of the entrance to the castle, the rest of the students and even the teachers were awestruck.

"Welcome to the castle everyone, now since you arrived two hours ahead of schedule, you will all be escorted to your rooms by some of the castle staff in groups based on your position. After being escorted to your respective rooms, the castle staff will help all of you learn how to operate the baths and the light switches in your rooms. You will all be given time to explore the castle before dinner as well, learn your surroundings," someone said. He looked like a butler of sorts. He was middle-aged and had some grey hairs strewn through dark brown hair. It was well combed and styled. He wore a black tailcoat with black pants and shoes. It was typical clothing for a stereotypical butler. "The royal tutor will lead the princess to her room as per request," the butler dude said and everyone looked at me. I looked to Tanyl who had a hand held out for me.

"I can walk on my own," I said. The entire class just laughed. At least they found that funny. I may or may not be Asexual and Aromantic. And I may or may not have a fear of touching or being touched by a guy in any way, that includes high fives.

"Alright, your highness," he said bowing mockingly. I glared a hole into the back of his head and growled under my breath. The class laughed again at the interaction. "Follow me, your ladyship," he said, once again mocking my position.

"If you would stop doing that you might live to see tomorrow," I said with a straight face making the class laugh again. He only kept walking and laughing under his breath. We walked through the halls, paintings hanging on the walls of historical scenes and royalty. I recognized many of the scenes, silently naming the battles in my head and historical figures on the walls. I noticed the feeling of the castle, the outside made it feel so guarded, it is made of dark grey stones. The inside had a different feel, like a modern palace. The walls were white and light blue in some spots. Images of white roses were on the walls, like wallpaper but painted on. I loved the white roses on the walls.

"The walls were painted like this to replicate Imladris, or as you know it Rivendell," Tanyl said from beside me to my right.

"I know it as both you idiot. But Rivendell doesn't have the white roses as this castle does," I said, knowing the scenery of Rivendell from my head.

"Yes, the elves thought that it would be too obvious if an elf were to come here again, so instead of the purple-tinted blues of Imladris, they used lights shades of pure blue and sky blue. The white roses mean-" Tanyl spoke before I cute him off.

"Purity. White roses mean purity, innocence, and eternal loyalty. Hence their use as wedding flowers alongside red roses that mean love," I said. I only know the meaning of different rose colors because they are my favorite flower. But white is my favorite for their meaning, purity, and innocence primarily. I never want to not be pure, I like the feeling of purity. I'm also the innocent friend in the group.

"Yes, how is it that you know the meaning of different rose colors?" he asked.

"Roses are my favorite flower," I said. We continued talking about the architecture and art in the castle until we arrived at some stairs. We walked up the stairs, seeing the torches that lined the walls that wouldn't be lit until this evening and early in the night. We arrived on the second floor of the building where we saw more pieces of art and more of the white roses painted on the walls. On pedestals that were on the walls resided white and blue roses. The second floor was just as amazing as the first, looking almost like an exact copy of the first floor. Tanyl lead me past more rooms which I realized were bedrooms from one of the doors being open. I heard the footsteps of the rest of the class behind me and their talking. Tanyl and I kept walking and came to another area of the building that was just above the entrance to the castle. I only knew that from the windows on the sides of the walls that overlooked the courtyard in the center of the castle. The castle was built in a square, like a typical castle. At each corner was a tower, and as how Tanyl explained to me, that was where the guards and stable hands stayed, and where all the stairs that lead to the second floor were.

"This is your room," he said to me from my right side. The large double doors stood in the way after passing another tower a few meters behind where I was. Tanyl stepped ahead of me and opened the doors. I gasped at the sight in front of me. A large room with three low steps leading up to a large bed with white sheets decorated with a lace pattern but no lace. A walk-in closet stood to the right of the bed on the other side of the room. The bed was situated in the center of the wall on a platform. A vanity sat on the way to the closet against the wall with a mirror. A bunch of makeup products sat on top of the vanity, and from what I could tell it matched my skin perfectly! Such a rare thing, my skin is somewhere between white face paint and the lightest shade of foundation possible. I'm just kidding, one shade away from what those Asian girls use on the internet. Of which I am convinced it is white face paint. Windows were between the walls and weren't where anything was against the wall that the bed was on. Each window had a window seat covered in light blue satin. Across the bed on the opposite side of the room was a large glass door. It leads out to a balcony that overlooked the courtyard. A table and some white chairs were out on the balcony, probably meant for having afternoon tea or something like that. On the same wall that the walk-in closet was on there was another door. I assumed it was a bathroom of sorts since that was probably what was there.

"It the room to your liking?" Tanyl asked from behind me.

"To my liking? This is to my loving!" I said happily, walking into the room. On the wall that the doors were on were bookshelves. Many books were on the walls and they were organized by genre. On the wall the bed was on the other side of the bed, to the right of it, was a desk with a view of the outside of the castle in the entryway outside of the castle. I looked around and saw many patterns. White walls with light blue in some places. The windows were framed in light blue and the bed was made of white wood, painted in some spots light blue. In the massive room, I thought I wouldn't get used to if I lived here for a hundred years. Bedside tables were on either side of the bed, both of which had a lamp on it. Each bedside table was white with blue accents like the rest of the room. There was a small drawer on each that held things I would only know of if I had opened them, which I won't for a moment. I walked around, admiring the room more. I would definitely never get used to this.

"So I am going to get the maids for you so you can learn how to operate the lamps and the bath in the bathroom. And they will also give you the key to the balcony and help you into a dress. We are going to be in full medieval regalia for dinner this evening. A maid or butler will lead you to the dining hall downstairs for dinner in two hours. Have a good time exploring until then," Tanyl said before leaving my room. Once the doors closed I laughed and went right over to the bookshelves. I read the book titles, finding books I have never read and other books I had. I found many interesting titles and designs on the book spines. I soon left the bookshelves and made my way to the bed. I let my hand glide over the fabric. Satin sheets with the lace design covered the bed. They were smooth and most likely warm. The bed itself was probably a king-sized bed from the massiveness of it. I then went over to the vanity. It was white and the mirror was circular, a white chair in front of it. The vanity had a foundation that matched my skin perfectly, I checked it on my face before cleaning it off with the makeup remover that was in a small bottle on a raised portion of the vanity. There were drawers on the vanity that held contour pallets, highlighter pallets, blush pallets, and translucent setting powder. I opened the second drawer and it had concealer, moisturizer, a primer, and eyeshadow primer. I opened the third and final drawer to find brushes and a beauty blender. I looked to the top of the vanity and found a hairbrush, rattail comb, small rubber bands, hair elastics, and bobby pins to the right of the center of the vanity. To the far right was a small box. I opened it to find a simple necklace. I then saw a larger box in the center of the vanity. I unlatched it and opened it. The box was covered in dark blue velvet, the inside lined with dark blue satin. But the big finale was the tiara that was in it. 

The tiara was silver with clear rhinestones. In places where the metal crossed over another area was a light blue crystal. The very top of the tiara held a light blue crystal. The tiara was amazing, something straight out of Buckingham Palace is what it looked like. I heard the door open and I closed and latched the box with the tiara. 

"I see you have found the tiara," one of the maids said. "We are here to get you ready for dinner in two hours. Now we will start with a bath for you," the maid said while walking towards me with the other maid. My draw-string bag was taken off my back and I was shoved into the bathroom by one maid as the other put my bag on the bed. I was rushed to the bathroom and the water was already in the bathtub. It was slightly steaming and it smelled of roses and white and blue rose petals were floating in the water. The maids quickly pounced on me.

"Hey, I can undress on my own!" I said. "I can do it on my own ladies!" I said again. They seemingly ignored me and took off the trench coat dress thing that Tanyl gave me. It was brought out of the room by one of the maids as the other dragged me over to a seat that was in the corner of the bathroom. The bathroom itself was large and had smooth floors and white stone walls and a white stone ceiling. A window was on the opposite side of the door, it looked over nothing but the stables where I saw the stable hands for a brief moment being led into the barn to learn the light switches. I also saw a girl, Yasmin, walk into the stables with one of the stable hands, Anthony. I then remembered that they were in a relationship. I thought it was funny how she would rather go to the stables with him than the clean rooms with the other girls. 

The maid who was with me took my hair and a wide-tooth comb and combed through the large knots and pulled my long hair into a bun on the top of my head. By no means was it neat, it was quite messy. Once she finished with my hair the other maid returned and they both tackled my boots and half chaps. They took off my boots and half chaps, each working on a different foot. They also took off my socks. But they crossed another line when one of them reached for my shirt. 

"I can do this myself!" I shouted at them. 

"Sorry m'lady, but we are trying to speed up the process and get it done as efficiently as possible," one of them said. 

"But I can undress myself," I said. 

"But you may need help with scrubbing yourself as was the tradition back in the medieval times," one of the maids said. 

"But I am not from medieval times. Don't get me wrong, I love the middle ages but I can scrub and undress on my own. Now can I please have some privacy?" I asked. The maids bowed and left the bathroom with my boots and socks. I took off my black shirt and pants, leaving myself in my underwear. I soon took off everything else letting it pool on the ground where I stood. I slipped into the bath. There were soaps on the side of the bath labeled for their use. I took the one that said 'body' and put a little in my hand and scrubbed myself down. The water felt nice against my aching and sore body after a full day of riding. I felt my muscles relaxing and I sunk into the water until my neck. After soaking in the water, I heard a knock in the door to the bathroom. 

"Come in!" I said from the bathtub, hiding my important parts with rose petals and bubbles from the soap. I heard the footsteps of flats and I looked over to see the maids. The came with a towel thankfully. They also thankfully closed their eyes before holding out the towel and the other putting a towel on the ground outside the tub. I got out of the tub and stood on the towel. It quickly got soaked with the water dripping from my body. I grabbed the towel the other maid was holding out for me and quickly dried myself before wrapping the towel around me. It was white, as usual for towels in hotels and places to stay. "You can open your eyes," I said and the maids opened their eyes.

"Now we will get you in a dress, some makeup, and get your hair done for dinner this evening in about an hour," The maid said before leading me out of the room and getting ready for dinner. 

Seems like this is going to be interesting. I have never had my makeup done by someone else before. 


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now our favorite idiot has come to the castle, she is now going to eat dinner. Is Tanyl getting jealous of another student?

After being taken out of the bathroom the maids give me some new underwear, minus a bra, which makes me nervous. They sit me down in the chair in front of the vanity and pull out some of the moisturizer and rubbed it on my face. My side bangs were pinned out of the way by the other maid. The moisturizer smelled like roses, a theme I noticed about this place. The roses painted on the walls, the vases filled with roses in the halls, the roses in the tub, the rose-scented soaps, and now rose-scented moisturizer. I let them do their magic as they put on the concealer and foundation. They finished my makeup after thirty minutes. I sported a classic and natural base with a contour job that looked like my normal face without makeup. They also gave me an eyeshadow look that was natural but cool-toned rather than how I would do my makeup in the states for a special occasion. I would go for a warm-toned look instead. I had black mascara on and minimal eyeliner only on the top, not under my lashes. I was also not wearing lipstick, thank god. 

They pulled me over to the walk-in closet and pulled out a dark blue, off the shoulder, floor-length, dress. It had a silver belt and the skirt was poofy, by not ball gown level poofy, more of an A-line dress. I was also put into some silver sandals that had a two-inch heel. I stepped into the shoes after putting on the dress. I understand why I didn't need a bra, this dress was surprisingly supportive. I was once again sat down in the seat in front of the vanity as they maids then did my hair. They the mess of hair on my head and somehow tamed it into a braided headband that kept the rest of my hair back. It was simple but elegant. I then asked for my phone and checked the time, it was ten minutes till seven, and I knew it would take me years to get down the stairs in these shoes. 

"Can we head down to dinner? I will take a while to get down the stairs," I told the maids. 

"I'm sorry m'lady, we are to be serving with the rest of the staff. One of the butlers will be leading you to the dining hall," one of the maids said. As if on cue, a knock sounded at the door. I got up and walked as normally as I could. Thankfully, the heel wasn't too tall so it was like walking in my riding boots, except a taller heel. The maids opened the door and the butler dude from the entrance area stood with another butler looking dude. I walked behind the maids as I usually walk, with a straight-ish back. I am so used to having posture from my five years of dance, nearly five years of horseback riding, and five years of band and chorus. 

"Good evening m'lady, this young butler and I will be leading you to the dining hall for your dinner this evening, and most every other evening as well," the older butler dude said. The maids left my room and the younger butler offered and arm. 

"Sorry, I ask that you do not touch me, I am scared of any one of the opposite gender touching me," I explained. The butler nodded and brought his arm back to his side. "I will, however, wish for you to be on high alert when it comes to the stairs for I am a clutz and I am in heels and may fall down the stairs," I said again, making the older butler chuckle. 

"It is quite alright, normally the people who act as princess overestimate their abilities with heels and fall down the stairs," the older butler said with a smile.

"So I'm not the first," I said with mock surprise. 

"I am going to be tagging along to tell you your schedule for tomorrow as we walk to the dining hall," the older butler said as we started walking out of my room, the younger of the two closing the doors behind us. "So you will be woken by one of the maids at eight in the morning and you will be left to dress and do your hair and makeup every morning unless it is a special occasion. Tomorrow you will need to wear one of the smaller tiaras that are in the closet of your room, as well as every day you are staying in the castle. After an hour of leaving you to dress, you will be asked to go to breakfast with the other nobles that are visiting for the time being," the butler started, saying my daily routine for the morning. "After breakfast, tomorrow will be all about writing and you will be escorted to the library where your tutor will teach you how to write letters to nobles and other royalty," the butler said as we neared the stairs. "At about eleven in the morning you will be allowed to have some free time before lunch at twelve," he said. We had just finished going down the stairs, and it was like going down the stairs in my boots, not too hard at all. "At one in the afternoon, you will be doing horseback riding lessons with Orion, your horse, and that will take up two hours until afternoon tea with your handmaidens. For the rest of the day, you will have time to explore the castle and the castle grounds," the butler said as we neared the dining hall. The doors were opened by the butler who was supposed to be my walking stick and I saw some of the students and the teachers in the dining hall. Tanyl was also there, reading a book as it seems until the door opened. 

"I present Princess Frieda of the Rose Castle," the butler announced before leading me to a seat at the head of the table. Like the rest of the castle, everything was white and light blue. The chairs were painted white with blue satin covering the cushions. The ceiling was high, much like the halls of the first floor. The table was also white, a light blue table cloth covered the top and candles held in silver candlesticks were lit, giving light to the table. More candles and torches stood around the dining hall, lighting up the room. I sat down and found myself with a teacher on one side of me, to my right, and a boy in my class who was going to be a visiting noble's son. I recognized him as Jordan, the annoying crackhead of my grade who somehow got on this trip because he specialized in the second world war. 

"So, how has being princess been treating you?" the teacher who sat next to me asked. 

"I think my room could house the entire school and still have room for the population of India," I said, referring to the massive size of the room. 

"I meant the clothes you would have to wear and opinion of your schedule tomorrow," the teacher said. "Put fair point about your room, it is pretty big," the teacher finished, agreeing with me that it was indeed humungous. 

"Well, I'm normally not a fan of dresses because they are so short back in the states but these dresses I can manage in, I won't have to worry about accidentally flashing someone. The shoes I have a slight problem with, I only have a pair of black and white flats to deal with," I said. I don't like heels, sometimes I feel that I can't walk in them. 

"Well then, I guess you'll have fun wearing prom dresses every day. I will say that there are some short dresses in there if you would want to wear one," the teacher said.

"How did you know that?" I asked

"I chose what you would be wearing, I even know you're a size seven," the teacher said. "But don't worry, you can wear your personal riding clothes when you are riding," the teacher said.

"Thank goodness," I said. Then the maids started to come in with food for us. I saw many things, all of which looked better than nearly anything I have ever had. My mom's tacos reign supreme in my opinion. The maids brought in only smaller plates with a dish for each of us rather than large plates of food for us to grab our share of. When one was set in front of me I noticed how everyone had already started eating. I was thankful for that, I hate being first to do something.

"I knew that you were hesitant to start things before everyone else," the teacher said. I smiled in thanks and I looked down at the plate in front of me. Chicken, potatoes, and salad. I picked up my fork and started to eat the almost heavenly food. It was so good! But my mom's tacos are still better. Everything was made perfectly and with spices and butter galore! I felt eyes watching me and I looked up from eating to see Tanyl staring at me. Once we locked eyes he looked away, continuing to speak with the teacher next to him. I felt then another set of eyes on me and I looked to see Lara. She was glaring so hard, I thought she was trying to see if she would have lasers come out of her eyes and destroy me. I only went back to eating and speaking with the teacher beside me. I then got a tap on my shoulder from the person to my left, Jordan. 

"I just wanted to ask why Lara is glaring holes into your dress," he asked. 

"Beats me. I have no idea what I did but it seems like I murdered her family and she will never forgive me until the day I die," I said. Jordan laughed. 

"That or she thinks you stole her chocolate or whatever," Jordan said and it was my turn to laugh, but quietly. 

"I would never commit such a crime, not to anyone, even if they deserved it," I said calmly. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were Christian," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked. I hadn't really told anyone my religion, only the people in my school who go to my church know I am Christian. 

"I'm friends with people who go to your church, they said that they felt awkward around you in school because you act so differently there verses at school," he said explaining himself.

"Ah, that makes sense. But you would not believe me if I told you that I was an extrovert at my barn," I said. 

"Impossible!" he mock-gasped. 

\-----Tanyl P.O.V.----- (Bet you weren't expecting that!)

I watched as Frieda spoke with the boy next to her. They were laughing and she was smiling, like how she does when she's with me. I don't know what this feeling is, but it makes me want to punch this guy. Don't get me wrong, I do think she looked like a goddess walking through the doors of the dining hall, but I don't think a suitor is needed.

\-----Frieda P.O.V.-----

I finished my dinner after thirty minutes because of speaking with Jordan. We all watched as the butler walked over to my right side and began to speak. 

"I believe now we should have some entertainment while we wait for dessert, which is cheesecake. Maybe a song from the princess?" the butler said. 

"No," I said simply. The table then erupted with encouraging things being said by teachers and other students, except for Lara of course. 

"But it would be interesting to see if you are like a Disney princess as your friends say," Jordan said from my left. 

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you," I said, not wanting to sing. I am self-conscious about my singing voice. I am convinced I sound like a dying goose. 

"Well, sing for us, princess. How about a song of your choice that represents something about you," the butler said. More encouragement came from the table. 

"Ugh, if you promise not to record it or judge me," I said. (I don't own the song that I am singing in this story. But I highly suggest you listen to it, I love this song even though it is sad why I relate to this song)

"Some days it's hard to see  
If I was a fool, or you, a thief  
Made it through the maze to find my one in a million  
Now you're just a page torn from the story I'm living

And all I gave you is gone  
Tumbled like it was stone  
Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake  
Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made  
Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up

The scar I can't reverse  
When the more it heals the worse it hurts  
Gave you every piece of me, no wonder it's missing  
Don't know how to be so close to someone so distant

And all I gave you is gone  
Tumbled like it was stone  
Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake  
Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made  
Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up

It all fell down, it all fell down,  
It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down  
It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down, it  
It all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down

And all I gave you is gone  
Tumbled like it was stone  
Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake  
Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made  
Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up

It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down, it  
It all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down  
It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down (and all I gave you is gone)  
Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up"

I finished singing the song as an acapella. I then realized my eyes held tears that have yet to fall, and never will. The teachers and students all applauded my singing and I looked down, feeling shy. 

"Frieda that was amazing, are you in chorus?" I heard Jordan ask me. 

"I used to be in chorus and women's chorus, but I quit because everyone in the chorus hated me," I said. We all continued to talk, but somehow from talking about why homework is ineffective, Jordan and I ended up talking about how stupid the main characters of popular series' are. 

"But Harry Potter, he was so stupid! If Hermione wasn't there he would've been dead by the third or second movie!" Jordan argued. 

"And in Goblet of Fire! If it weren't for Neville and Mad-Eye Moody he would've drowned," I said. "Plus, isn't Neville the true hero of the story? He killed Nagini, the last Horcrux and Harry gets all the credit for killing Voldemort?" I said after. 

"But Hermione saved him from getting found by Filtch in the first movie! And can't forget the devil's snare!" Jordan said. I then realized he was only talking about things in the first movie. 

"You've never seen any of the movies but the first one."

"Nope," he said, agreeing to my statement. We burst out laughing. The dessert arrived and we all ate it in record time. It was _so_ good. After eating everyone was escorted back to their rooms by a member of castle staff or they went on their own after chatting with other students for a while. I got up to go back to my colossal room with the butler but he was stopped by Tanyl from taking me any further. 

"I'll take the princess to her room, Reginald," Tanyl said as the butler, now Reginald, bowed and left with the other butler dude. "This way m' lady," he said in an over-exaggerated way.

"Stop being extra! It is not needed at this time, I just want to go to sleep," I said. 

"But why are you so tired?" he asked.

"I'm like a koala, I love hugs and I'm always tired. And no thanks to you I am even more tired because you wanted me to come to the bookstore at dark o'clock in the morning!" I said. But once I mentioned I love hugs he went to hug me. "Don't even think about it or I'll throw my shoe at you," I said with a serious expression. 

"And knowing you, you'd actually do it," he said back, setting his arms down from their spread-out position. We walked up the stairs and we arrived at the doors of my room. He opened the doors to my room for me despite me saying he didn't. I glared playfully as I walked into my room. I saw my suitcase next to the bed and I smiled at the sight of the familiar color and pattern of my suitcase. I took my suitcase and put it on the bed and opened it up. I took out the rune book I got and put it on the desk. I took the drawstring bag of which the maids had put on the bed and I took out my phone and looked at my messages. I almost forgot that Tanyl was in the room until he started to read my texts aloud. 

"Can you please leave, you escorted, now you are done for the day," I said and he only put his hands up in surrender. He left the room laughing to himself. I updated all my friends on the current situation and then I took out my bag of toiletries. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and took out my hair, unbraiding the headband and brushing my hair. I put it into a braid and took off the dress. I had already abandoned the heels on the floor of my room. I walked out of the bathroom and held the dress up to cover the important bits and I changed into pajamas. I took the makeup remover from the vanity and wiped off all the makeup from my face. I crawled underneath the covers and fell asleep in the comforts of the bed, letting my dreams take me to places far away. 


	7. Day 1 in the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Frieda has gotten some sleep and something to eat, she is ready to take on the day, nothing out of the ordinary happened, not too much aside from learning about other things regarding who this Alverie person is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! I am so glad that people are reading this fanfiction because I thought no one would. I just wanted to say that I have a playlist that is for this story if you want some hints for the rest of the book or just an idea of what I listen to. It is on youtube though, just gonna say that.  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYC80oPZVshIdPCfmVahnKA5qEJurxlY7

  
  
  
I woke up in the morning to being shaken. I opened my eyes, being torn from my amazing dreams of, I forgot. The sunlight shone through the large glass door on the other side of the room.

"Wake up Frieda! It's our first day in the castle!" I heard someone say. My vision cleared from being blurry and my eyes adjusted to the light. I looked at the person who woke me up. I recognized her as one of the people assigned to be my handmaiden. Faith, a kind girl from what I knew. I knew my hair was a mess, I knew I looked like a zombie. "Good, now you can get ready for today, I can help with a dress or makeup and hair if you want," Faith said. Faith was a pretty girl, she was of African American heritage and she had bright pink dye in her dark brown hair. She had curly hair since she had medium length hair. She was the living embodiment of the sweet girl from movies and books. Her eyes were also dark brown.

I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I groaned since I was woken up.

"It's fine, Faith. I can do everything myself this morning," I said and she left the room. I stretched my arms, legs, and back. I got up out of the comforts of the large bed. Walking to the bathroom I brushed my teeth and splashed my face with cold water. It sure helped me wake up and it felt refreshing. I took my hair out of the braid as I walked to the vanity, the cold floors chilling my feet. I sat down at the vanity and did my hair in a Dutch Braid that went from one side of my head to the other and went over my right shoulder. I brushed my side bangs straight before pinning them to the side to do some light makeup. I took the concealer from the drawer and put some under my eyes to cover the dark circles. After having done that, which took fifteen minutes, I went into the walk-in closet to choose a dress. After walking around for a while I found the perfect dress for today. It was off-the-shoulder and had a silver belt that dispersed up the bodice and down the skirt. It was royal purple and it had a ball-gown skirt. I took off my pajamas and took off my bra. Unzipping the dress and putting it on went smoothly until I had to zip the dress back up in the back. I used my unusually flexible arms to clip it at the top and zip up the dress. I then walked through the closet some more, looking for a silver tiara and necklace to wear. The tiara I chose was simple, the silver metal held clear rhinestones. The metal and crystals also looked like flowers which I found beautiful. I also picked up a silver necklace that had a cross on it. Everything was silver. The shoes I chose were a pair of silver sandals with a very low heel to wear that day.

I left the closet and got my phone to check the time. I still had forty minutes until breakfast. I set my phone back on the bedside table. I then saw a key with a note next to it. I picked up the note to read it. It was written in cursive, but seventeen hundred cursive. I read the note that was written in black ink.

'This is the key to the balcony where you will be having afternoon tea today at two in the afternoon,' the note read. I picked up the key. It was silver, like a lot of things here I am realizing. It was intricate but simple at the same time. The handle resembled a rose. I walked over to the large glass doors on the other side of the room to the bed. I found the keyhole easy enough and I unlocked the door and opened the doors. I held the key in my hand as I walked out onto the balcony. I walked right to the edge and leaned on the railing. It was wide enough to sit on, but I won't do that yet. Yet is the keyword there. I went back into the colossal room and closed the balcony doors and set the key on the bedside table where I found it. I picked up the drawstring bag from the other bedside table and took out the book I was reading and I began to read farther into the book. After having been reading for a while, and being ten chapters away from finishing the book, a knock sounded at the door. I put the index card back in the book to mark my page before I opened one of the large double doors. The butler who I knew now as Reginald stood at the door.

"It is time to go down for breakfast princess," he said.

"Oh, thank you!" I said happily, primarily because I was going to be getting food. And if anyone knew anything about me it was that I loved food.

"Now to help the maids with breakfast preparations I will ask what your favorite drink in the morning is," Reginald said as we began walking to the stairs.

"Tea, black tea with milk and sugar in the morning, white peach tea in the afternoon, cherry green in the evening," I said, having specific teas I like at different times. He nodded and we continued on our way down the stairs.

"Shall I tell you your schedule for today again?" he asked and I shook my head. "Well, today's breakfast will be french toast with butter on top and some scrambled eggs made in butter as well. If that is too much butter I can ask to take it out off the eggs or toast," Reginald said, giving me the menu for breakfast.

"It's fine, I normally overdose on the butter when I can," I said.

"Very well, now I will ask the cooks to make your black tea with sugar and milk for breakfast this morning. I would also like to inform you that there will be a change that will happen with your tutoring. It will still be in the library but it will be on the history of the castle," he said and I nodded. We walked in silence to the dining hall where he walked me to my seat at the head of the table. Not everyone was there, but I spotted Lara in the dining hall sitting in the seat she sat in yesterday. She was glaring daggers at me once again. This time I glared back and she looked a little frightened and looked away, back to the teacher who was speaking with her. I sat down and more people began to file into the dining hall for breakfast, it was all the teachers and the students who would be visiting nobles' kids plus Tanyl. Instead of the teacher from the day before, Tanyl sat to my right, and Jordan was nowhere to be found.

"How has this morning been? I hope you haven't punched your handmaiden," Tanyl said jokingly, knowing what I am like in the morning.

"Thankfully I didn't punch her, but I might punch you if you make a remark like this again," I said with a sweet but creepy smile. I was then caught off guard by Jordan crash landing into the seat on my left panting. "You okay?" I asked him, but he looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Did the food come out yet?" he asked frantically. I laughed aloud at this. Now, my laugh isn't pretty, it sounds like a hyena. "But this is the most important concern is it not? Food is the most important thing in the world," he said seriously.

"Oh my Gandalf! How? No food is out yet!" I said in the midst of my laughing.

"But I still strive to be on time or early for food!" he said once again and I lost it. I was laughing so hard my upper body was on the table as I laughed.

"I can't breathe!" I said taking deep breaths to calm my self down. "Okay, I can breathe again," I said. The dining table was filled with people now, and no one seemed to be judging my laughing fit. The food was brought and my face lit up at the sight, along with Jordan's face. Then a maid arrived with a teacup filled with black tea with milk and sugar.

"Your tea," the maid said.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. Everyone was mostly eating in silence, focusing on the food and I noticed how some people were eating rushed. Some students were eating like their lives depended on it. I ate at my normal pace and drank my tea as though a normal day. I finished my breakfast after thirty minutes, having actual time to eat unlike when Ii was in the states. There I was rushing because I like to sleep and I had to wake up at six in the morning but the bus would come at six-fifty. I went up to my room without an escort, very unlikely for the medieval times. I went up the stairs and opened the door to my room and closed them behind me. After closing the door I took the key from the bedside table   
and opened the door to the balcony. I set the key on the table on the balcony and leaned on the railing as I did earlier. I looked over the courtyard and at the fountain that sat at the center. There were rose bushes filled with white roses and walkways went around the courtyard. Benches littered the sides of the walkways and they all were white, like most things in the castle. I was so lost in looking over the courtyard I hadn't noticed the door to my room opening.

"I think you should stop daydreaming," I heard Tanyl say. I whipped around and he was standing there with a smirk on his face at my reaction. "Time for tutoring in the library," he said and went over to grab my wrist. My eyes widened and I held my arm close to my chest while stepping away.

"Please don't touch me," I said, my voice slightly shaking. I was that scared of being touched, it was almost like I had the fear of men.

"Sorry, I forgot," he said and looked down. I let him lead me to the library and boy was it big! Books on shelves that went high, up to the ceiling! I saw tables in little nooks and crannies of the library, perfect for reading. I was lead to one of these tables in the back of the library. Compared to the rest of the castle, this place was made of brown wood with images of red and orange roses on the sides of the selves and the walls. It was cozy, like a place I would go in the winter. I was sat down at one of the tables where Tanyl began to tell me a few things.

"So instead of getting the books beforehand, I wanted you to look for the books yourself. I have a few books for you to get, one of which you will be excited to get," he said and I nodded for him to go on. I wanted to go through the library badly. "The books I want you to get include _History of Rose Castle_ , _Royal Roses_ , and _The Silmarillion_ ," he said.

"On it!" I said happily and looked for the books. I found the first two easily, seeing as they were in the history section. But the third book, that would be hard to find. I went to the fiction section, specifically the fantasy section of the fiction section. I looked through the books, soon enough finding a collection of works by Tolkien. _Lord of the Rings_ , _The Hobbit_ , _The Silmarillion_! I pulled the book from the shelf and went back to the table with the small stack of books. I set them down and sat in the seat I was previously in.

"Good, now here's a little lesson that the books don't tell," he said and I leaned forward slightly, wanting him to continue. "The elves who made this castle were not royalty, but rather a few elves from Rivendell that wanted to preserve their history in this world. It was made and built in resemblance to Rivendell and had elements of this world as well. They used white roses because of a legend that they attached to the castle. You'll read it later. Now, the thing that they don't tell you is that there is a series of hidden rooms in the castle that have remains of magic there, whether it be objects or a feeling, magic is there. Now onto the books, time for you to do some actual learning," he said and slid a book to me. "Read chapter seven," he said. I looked at the cover. It was dark blue and written on the front in silver letters was; _Royal Roses_. I opened the book to the table of contents and found chapter seven. I read through it with ease, the chapter was only ten pages long. It was about the one female ruler of the castle. Her name was Eilise. She was known for her love of white roses unlike the rest of her family who adored red roses. She was also the only female ruler because she hated the concept of marrying a guy, she'd rather have been single or die than marry a man.

"Now tell me what you learned of Queen Eilise," Tanyl said.

"She was the only female ruler of the castle and she did not marry because she would rather be single. And unlike the rest of the family, she liked white roses instead of red roses. Not much is known about as she seemingly disappeared without a trace and was then found dead with an odd weapon embedded in her heart. People believe she crafted the weapon herself while others argued a band of barbarians attacked and killed her long ago," I said, telling a summary of what I read.

"Yes, now what people didn't say was that she was actually in Middle-Earth and fought in the last alliance but tragically died. Many people know her in Middle-Earth as a strong woman with a lock on her mind and wings on her heart. Her free spirit is what sets her apart. And her name in Middle-Earth was Alverie," he said and everything clicked. He said I looked like a person named Alverie on the day we first met.

"Why did you say I looked like her on the first day we met and now you are saying that she was from this world?" I said.

"Because I haven't given you the other book to read, there is a legend in both worlds about her, I'll tell you the other if you read the one from this world," he said and slid another book to me. _History of Rose Castle_. "Read the first four pages of chapter eleven," he said and I looked down at this book and began to look for the page. I read it in record time, three minutes. "Tell me the legend," he said.

"The legend says that a girl who bears an exact resemblance to Eilise will come one day and will find what happened to her or will live to the same fate, but she will save the castle grounds from becoming a realm of darkness on this earth," I said, stating the legend as I heard it.

"Good, now for the legend of this same person in Middle-Earth," he said and I paid attention. "A girl bearing an exact resemblance will come and save all from the darkness that lurks in the shadows, in the mountain of gold. She will be a girl with a lock on her heart, but with wings that carry it away and love may not be possible for her. She captures more than she desires, and she only desires to capture the way home. She will be of a free spirit, and that will be the weakness of the kings and the warrior," he said. I listened in interest, finding the things I find while listening to Tanyl more interesting than what the books say. I continued with the learning of how the people of Middle-Earth came to this world and what they left behind. Once the time came for my free time, I immediately went to the large room and pulled the book I was reading from this morning. I did finish the book in the hour I had before lunch. I soon heard the knocking on the door as I was looking through the bookshelves that were on the wall of the door. I went over and opened the door to find Tanyl. He seems to be mildly attached to me, creepy. He looks to be around twenty, and he is somewhat attached to a fifteen-year-old, do I smell pedophilia?

"Hello Frieda, time for some lunch," he said and stepped aside to let me walk through the door. I nodded and walked through, speedily walking through the halls and to the dining hall for lunch that day. I sat down in my seat, which either seat to both my sides with Jordan and a teacher. I sat down and immediately got engaged in a conversation with Jordan. We were talking while I saw the maids, mixed students come out to serve us. One of the girls who was visiting served me my lunch that day. I thanked them and looked down at my plate and my mouth started watering. A sandwich and some yogurt was placed in front of me. I was then served my tea, white peach. I ate in near silence, only occasionally talking. 

I had finished lunch rather early and left for my room and for the last thirty minutes I had to myself, I was reading the rune book I had gotten from the bookstore. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, and the rest of the day felt normal. I met my handmaidens, all of the girls were very nice and never seemed to judge me too much. Nothing happened, and that was strange, what would happen tomorrow? Would something odd happen?


	8. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieda has survived her first day, now for the second, it seems like she is in denial. Denial in her feelings for the cocky elf Tanyl that is. Why is she letting him get that close, and why doesn't she stop it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello humans! I want to apologize for later updates, I am going insane from being inside so much and I have lazy thyroid glands that make me cold whenever I am awake.

The normal light shaking or blaring alarm that I was used to as of most of my life was not there to wake me up. I was woken by the feeling of being watched in my sleep. I swear if it is some creep I'm gonna hit somebody! I opened my eyes, seeing that it was still dark out. Ok, everyone who knows of me knows that I am not a morning person. My ideal life includes me waking up at noon and falling asleep at ten at night, in other words sleeping all the time. I sleep when I'm bored and that is not anything out of the ordinary for me. I looked to where I felt the watching sensation that woke me up from my sleep and saw Tanyl looking down.

"You have better have a really good reason to wake me up at whatever P.M. it is," I said grumpily.

"It's five-thirty A.M. and I have a very good reason. Get ready for the day, you are going to love this," he said his eyes lighting up in the light that one of the bedside lamps emitted. I groaned as he chuckled at my mood. I lugged myself out of the lovely warmth, comfort, and softness of the large bed and made my way to the light switch next to the door to the room. I rubbed my eyes as the brightness hurt. I waddled almost like a zombie to the bathroom, sleep still trying to claw its way back to me. If it weren't for the fact that a certain cocky elf was in my room I would've fallen and gone back to sleep. I went into the bathroom and turned on the lights and splashed cold water on my face. It certainly woke me up and I looked into the mirror. My hair was tangled badly, having let it dry overnight because I washed my hair the night before. I went right back out into my room and sat at the vanity as I saw Tanyl dragging a chair up to the vanity.

"You somehow don't look nearly as bad as a dwarf in the morning, surprising for you," he said and leaned towards me.

"I will murder you in your sleep if you compare me in appearance to a dwarf again," I said. "I obviously look worse than one," I said as I pinned my hair out of the way of my face. I put on some concealer over my dark circles and bags under and around my eyes and brought back my crease with a little bit of brown eyeshadow. I unpinned my hair from the side of my face and attempted to brush through the tangles. I could normally do it on my own, but I was too tired to care at that point. I had gotten through just my side bangs before Tanyl chuckled as he watched me struggle.

"I'll take that," he said standing up from the chair he was sitting in and took the brush out my hand. I let my hand drop into my lap and then I was on high alert as I felt his fingers brush against my neck and shoulders as he moved my hair to my back. I felt the slight and gentle tugs on my hair as he brushed it out for me. Heat rose up my neck and up to my cheeks at the situation. It felt very intimate to me, being Asexual. I had the fear of being touched, hell, even getting close to a guy on accident in the halls of school made me stiffen. So why was I letting him get that close with such a small reaction? What made me trust him so much? He didn't stop at just brushing through all the tangles that were in my hair, he also styled it. He brushed my hair into a high-ish ponytail. He then made it into a bun, somehow knowing how to make one without a donut. It was simple and secure, a style that I personally liked.

"Simple, but elegant," he said as he admired his work. I stood and turned my head around to look at my hair, and he did a really good job! I was almost surprised until I remembered that he was an elf. "Go choose a dress, we only have twenty minutes left!" he said excitedly. I walked into the closet and looked over the dresses, walking aimlessly until I found something that I thought would work. It was stunning in my opinion. It was a shade of blush/peach pink that I found absolutely beautiful. The skirt was a ball-gown style and made of tule and it was light as a feather. The bodice was strapless, but it had an overlayer of fancy golden beading and sheer fabric. It wasn't unpleasant to feel. It was a tank-top style without sleeves, shoulders completely exposed, but there was a collar up on the neck to hold the dress up. The back was closed and made entirely of the sheer gold fabric and golden beading with a zipper in the back, but there was an intentional hole between the shoulder blades.

I took the dress off the hanger and closed the door to the closet to make sure that Tanyl couldn't see me change. I slipped out of my pajamas and let the fabric pool at my feet. After stepping out of the fabric and taking off my bra, which would definitely show through the dress if I did wear it, I unzipped the dress and slipped it on smoothly. I clipped the collar to hold up the dress but I had some trouble getting the zipper up past the seam at the bodice that attached it to the skirt. I kept trying for five minutes I felt dread fill my body. I would have to ask sir cocky elf who was waiting outside. I sighed and went to the door and opened it. I looked around and saw Tanyl looking at the balcony anxiously.

"Can I have some help?" I asked, grabbing his attention. He looked shocked for a moment. "A little help here?" I said, still struggling with the zipper in the back. It seemed to snap him out of his shocked state. He shook his head before walking over to me.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked without the normal cocky tone in his voice.

"The zipper, I can't get it past the seam where the bodice and skirt connect," I said, still trying to get it. My arms are flexible, not strong. He chuckled and walked behind me, hardly thinking of my sensitivity to touch as it seemed. I tensed a little as I felt his hands near my back. The area between my shoulder blades was one of the most sensitive places on my body, just below my stomach on the sensitivity scale. I never let anyone I don't trust a great deal touch me there or even get close. He found the zipper easily enough at the seam of the dress where the bodice and skirt met. He zipped up the dress with ease, getting past the seam with no trouble at all. I was lost in the feeling of the moment. It felt like time had stopped when I felt his fingers brush against my back, ever so lightly. It didn't end with the zipper, I felt more, but there was nothing left. Why would he still be standing behind me? I then felt his hands move upwards from the top of the zipper, which was just below the area between my shoulder blades, and his fingers grazed that special area. He seemingly didn't know what kind of effect that this motion, or even this situation as a whole, had on me. It felt so intimate, so very intimate, almost forbidden.

A gasp slipped past my lips as I felt a solid touch between my shoulder blades. It was a full touch, not a brush or graze, a true touch. My back arched slightly out of reflex, heat rising up to my cheeks once again. His hands moved from between my shoulder blades, and he stepped away. The moment ended at the time he moved from behind me.

"Well, uh, every princess needs her jewels," he said, walking into the closet and coming back out holding a golden tiara. The tiara was the same shade of gold as the beading on the dress, and it held pink sapphires. Pink sapphires, I got them as a gift from my brother last year. My brother, I miss him. Why did he have to go? Tears filled my eyes as Tanyl approached me with the tiara in hand. "Are you okay?" he asked, real concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, but the pink sapphires, they remind me of my brother, and you know what happened to him," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll put it ba-," he started before I cut him off.

"No! I just was thinking, I'll wear them in honor of my brother, in memory of him," I said, taking the tiara from his hands and putting it on my head. It must've been crooked because he let out a low laugh and walked over and fixed it on my head. Then he stepped back and admired his work, or at least I hope and that he wasn't checking out a fifteen-year-old American girl.

"Now, put on some shoes and let's go, no time to waste!" he said excitedly. I rushed to the closet and put on some gold shoes with a two-inch heel. My toes were slightly exposed, but not much. I went back out into the main room area and I saw that Tanyl was at the door. I speed-walked over and he kept ushering me along. We ran up some stairs and ran past guards. I was having fun just doing this, who cares about whatever he wanted to show me? I was then met by the sight of the sunrise peeking over the horizon. We were on the roof of the castle on the east side, there was a small fence that could hardly prevent anyone from falling that sat on the edge of the roof. I would never forget this sight, not ever would I forget. I took a mental snapshot and I would be sure to paint this when I got back to the states and my paints. I didn't move from where I was and just looked at the fading of the blue-greys in the sky to a yellow-orange. I was watching it for a while, just thinking and hearing songs in my head. Dusk Till Dawn and Hall of Fame, songs that I will forever associate with this sunrise. A light breeze swept by and moved the skirt of my dress and my side bangs. I walked right to the edge and spread my arms out, almost pretending that I could fly. I smiled, feeling the rising sun on my face. It felt like any cage I was in just melted away, anything tying me down was cut loose, I was free.

\-----Tanyl P.O.V.------

I looked at Frieda, who was standing on the edge of the roof. Her arms were spread out and I could almost see the angel wings sprout from her back. She looked no longer like the student I met back in the bookstore two weeks ago, this was a new person. That girl from before would have never stepped foot in a dress, she would have never jumped into an adventure head first, she would have never imagined walking right to the edge. This wasn't that girl, this was someone who would take any chance they could to get out, who would wear what she wants when she wants, a girl who wouldn't hesitate running into the forest without a second thought.

\-----Frieda P.O.V.-----

I felt like nothing could stop me now, nothing could even if it tried. I was soon brought back down to earth by the sight of the ground only one step forward. Another fear of mine, heights. I stepped away from the edge a few steps. I then noticed how the sun was now completely above the horizon line and I should probably go back to my room, or do something before breakfast in how long?

"We should head back inside, I want to know what time it is so I don't miss breakfast," I said. "But thanks for showing me this, I'm never forgetting this, for as long as I live," I added.

"Alright, we can speak in your room if you wish," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"And I think it would be rather unfitting for a man to be in a girl's room in the medieval times who wasn't her family or husband," I joked, implying I wanted to be alone.

"As the princess wishes," he said and bowed mockingly. I smacked him on the head as I walked past and made my way to the room, I had memorized my way to the roof from the room on the way there. I stepped into the room and closed the door, walked over to the bedside table where my phone was charging and took it off the charger. Seven-thirty, I have one and a half hours before breakfast. I went to the bookshelves and began looking for something to read. I eventually found a book that I quite liked, that book being the next in the series I have been reading while in Ireland. The third and final book in the series. I pulled it from the shelf and took it to the bed to read. I opened to the first page and a note fell out of the book. I picked up the note and noticed it was in fancy writing. I read the note carefully.

'Dear Frieda, I know how much you like this series and I figured why not put it in your room. Happy reading,' the note read. It was signed by Tanyl. How do I know? The writing style, medieval. I decided to use the note as a bookmark. I read for the next hour and a half until breakfast. The knock sounded at the door and I opened it to see Reginald. 

"Good morning princess, I will escort you to breakfast this morning," he said and we began to walk to the dining hall. "I will go over today's schedule. After breakfast, you will be going to your room for proper princess training. Your tutor says you need it. After you will be having some time to yourself and then you would be having lunch in your room to teach you eating etiquette. After you can go to the stables for riding for two hours or dance lessons for two hours. The choice is yours," he said explaining my schedule that day. We had just arrived at the dining hall as he finished speaking.

"Dancing, I haven't taken a class in so long," I said as we walked through the doors.

"Now, as for afternoon tea, would you like cherry green or white peach tea?" he asked.

"White peach," I said and sat down, hardly paying attention to the people around me. Reginald bowed and left me so I could eat breakfast in peace.

"So Frieda, I have been wondering about that Tanyl guy," Jordan said from the seat beside me. Coincidentally, Tanyl was on the other side of me.

"What about him?" I asked, resting my head in my hand facing Jordan.

"What is your opinion on him?" he asked me. I thought for a moment, what did I think about the cocky elf?

"He's cocky and sometimes annoying but does provide nice information in tutoring," I said, telling Jordan of my opinion on Tanyl.

"No, not as a person, as more than friends," he said wiggling his eyebrows. **(get ready for oblivious Frieda ahead)**

"Like best friends?" I asked.

"You're stupid, I meant as something a little more romantic," Jordan said. I blushed lightly, pink dusting my cheeks. Why was I blushing? I had close to no reason to.

"I'm Aromantic, I find no one appealing in that manner," I said simply, ignoring the blush on my face.

"But why are you blushing?"

"I have no idea," I said. "Anyways, what did you do yesterday?" I asked.

"Just the usual run around of the castle, learning of new places to explore. I even got to peek in the library around eleven-thirty and I want to live there," he said. I laughed.

"I know right? Introvert and bookworm heaven," I said. We were talking with each other about the things we learned about the castle, and we even exchanged the titles of books we liked. Once I had finished breakfast, I went to the room and immediately took the book that was left on one of the bedside tables. I began reading it from where I left off and waited for Tanyl. There was soon a knock at the door. I only said 'come in' and put the note in the book as a bookmark to keep my place in the book. The door opened and Tanyl walked into the room.

"Now for our princess training, which will carry on into tomorrow," he said. I don't like the way he is smirking...


	9. To Be a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieda is learning to be a princess and she is learning more about the castle. Turns out there was something written that she will decode eventually.

"Now we will start with bringing up something you likely grew up with," he started. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Then a maid rolled in a tray with eating utensils and things meant for tea.

"I have a feeling I will like where this is going," I said. He only smiled. The maid bowed and left, closing the door behind her.

"Trust me, you will," he said. "Time to bring back some memories," he said and then started to act sort of like someone from a movie. "Now remember, no nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slurping, burping, twittering, or frittering around. Stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud," he said, and my memory was instantly put into use, I know where this is from. I could almost hear the music. I was even more surprised when he started to sing the actual song. "To be a princess is to know which spoon to use. To be a princess is a thousand pairs of shoes. To maintain a regal gait, leave the parsley on your plate. And be charming but detached and yet amused," he started singing. So we're bringing barbie into this? "To be a princess is to never be confused," he sang more. I did not know he could sing that well, I had hardly any hints.

"Do a plié and never fall, don't ever stray from protocol. All through the day, there is just one way you must behave. Do keep a grip and never crack. Stiff upper lip and arch the back. Bend from above and always wear your gloves, and wave," he sang the next part of the song. I was heading the commands of the song like I did when I was a child.

"Shoulders back, and tummy in, and pinky out, and lift your chin, and move your head from side to side," he sang, almost exactly like the song.

"I see now," I sang myself, surprising him this time with my knowledge of the song. "Breathing gently, stepping lightly, smile brightly, nod politely. Never show a thing you feel inside, glide!" I sang with ease, remembering the song from screaming it as a child.

"To be a princess is to always look your best. To be a princess is to never get to rest. Sit for a portrait, never squirm. Sleep on a mattress extra firm. Speak and be clever, never at a loss for words," he continued. "Curtsy to every count and lord, learn how to play the harpsichord! Sing lullabies and always harmonize in third," he started to sing. I came in and sang the other two 'third's and he continued to sing. He got suspiciously close. "And she has beautiful eyes, your spirits rise when she walks in the room," he sang. He was standing in front of me while I looked up at him. His shoulder came to rest on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked. His hand moved from my shoulder to hold the right side of my face.

"Isn't that the truth. She does have beautiful eyes," he said, looking right into my eyes. I then noticed how much his eyes, rather than resembling chocolate as I thought, were more the color of caramel.

"Can you step back please?" I asked, snapping out of my trance. He immediately stepped back one step and we stood two feet apart. The atmosphere turned awkward, but it soon faded away and we were doing more "princess training". We continued through the day, and I was even told to skip my break before lunch to enhance my abilities in being a princess. Dining etiquette was a nightmare, I hadn't had to do anything more stressful before. I was thankful for a dancing lesson, something I actually enjoyed. 

"Now, what music do you like?" Tanyl asked me. 

"Kpop and things similar to it, pair it with some Celtic music and cinematics and you have my playlist," I said. 

"Scratch that, do you know how to do a proper dance, like ballroom scenario?" he asked. I shook my head. "Ballet?" he asked and I smiled and nodded my head. "What size and style pointe shoe do you wear?" he asked.

"That won't be necessary, I brought my own with me so I could get some pretty dance shots here in Ireland," I said walking over to my suitcase and pulled out my pointe shoes and the padding I used. "What do I need to wear?" I asked him. 

"A leotard and some tights, maybe a skirt of sorts, romance style," he said and I only frowned a little. I didn't own a leotard, but I took out my tights. 

"I don't have a leotard, sorry," I said in an apologetic manner. 

"I think there might be something in the closet, look through it and try to find something that will work," he said dragging me to the closet. I stepped inside and began looking. "Found it!" he exclaimed after a few minutes of looking through the dresses. I turned and he was holding a leotard that had a longer skirt, but not too long. It was something I would've found in Romeo and Juliet. It was white that faded to an ocean blue. I looked it over and it looked like it would fit me. 

"That'll do," I said and pushed him out, taking off the dress I was wearing and the tiara and heels. I slipped on my tights and padding for my pointe shoes then the leotard with the skirt. It fit perfectly, I did a test in my shoes, letting my feet get used to the feeling. I walked out of the closet to have more space for dancing. 

"Do you have any songs that will work for a pas de deux?" he asked and I nodded. I picked up my phone from the bedside table and looked through my playlist for the song. It was the nightcore version of Castle on the Hill by Ed Sheeran. It was also a cover that I liked more than the original. I played the song for a bit and I let my mind design a routine of sorts. We were dancing for two hours, and dang was it awkward. Too much physical contact. The dance wasn't very intimate thankfully, but it was built off of a great story. I was so happy when my handmaidens came to the room for afternoon tea. I smiled and sighed in relief. 

"Ok, out! Girls only!" I said and pushed him out while smiling. 

"Wow, you certainly didn't want him here," Faith said while stifling her laughs while the others giggles. Amelia in all her red-haired glory was looking at me with a knowing look. Amelia had bright red hair with many freckles dotting her face and arms. She wasn't as tall as me, only an inch shorter than me. 

"Of course I don't, I just spent my entire morning and lunch with that guy!" I said walking into the closet and changing back into my dress, putting on my tiara and shoes. I got the zipper up on my own this time, weird. 

"But he's kinda cute, looks like he'd be a good model," Danielle said. I only deadpanned at her. Danielle was on the shorter side, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was also only slightly tanner than the average person since she had Italien heritage. 

"Ew, he's like what? Twenty?" I said in disgust. I could not tell them that he's technically older than that since he is an elf. 

"So? Isn't there like seven years between your parents?" Amelia asked, her blue eyes daring me to say that he's attractive. "Five years isn't as bad," she said getting closer to me. 

"I am not interested in him or anyone for that matter, Asexual Aromantic here!" I said as we went out to the table on the balcony with a tray of treats and tea. Cookies, sugar cookies, one of my favorites! 

"But you have been one of the few people here who are actually bookworms, I find you reading all the time! He is a bookstore owner from the village, perfect match in my opinion," Amelia argued. 

"I am not going to crush on a guy who is five or more years older than me! I have no interest in dating in the future anyway," I said while sipping my tea. We were sitting at the table and talking about why I should or in my case should not be crushing on Tanyl. 

"But imagine the wedding!"

"NO!" I said and that ended that conversation. We were always talking about our crushes and the school couples and I always tried to stay out of it, I'm still an introvert. 

"Have you noticed that this castle doesn't feel real? Like it feels straight out of a book?" Danielle asked us. We all agreed. 

"It's almost like there's magic in the corridors, I found a secret door in my room that led to a place with a book in it. I tried to read it but I can't, it's in some sort of language that doesn't use the Latin alphabet," Faith said, agreeing. 

"I've tried to read that book, I can't read it either. It looks like something that you might find in Harry Potter," Danielle said. 

"I could try, I know of many different languages," I said. I recall Tanyl telling me that there were secret rooms in the castle that held magic. 

"Here, try to read or at least identify the language if you can," Danielle said and gave me her phone. I looked at the picture and recognized the writing immediately. 

"Whoever put this there was a massive Tolkien fan, this is Elvish," I said. 

"Odd, why would someone put that book in a fictional language in a castle?" Amelia said and I knew why, because it wasn't fiction at all. This was real. I could try and find out what it says, there was a chapter in the rune book on reading Elvish. We continued to talk about whatever, learning more about each other, we were easily friends. The day continued and I did everything as usual, reading in my free time for the rest of the day and taking a bath with rose petals. I didn't have my pajamas only to find that they were being washed and I would have to sleep in a nightgown. I did so and fell asleep in the large bed, dreaming my weird as heck dreams like normal. 


	10. Ruins and Thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story takes a turn, your dear friend Frieda is not only getting prophetic dreams, but she is also scared of the dark (nyctophobia, fear of the dark. I actually have it) and thunder. Tanyl tries to comfort the fifteen-year-old and she isn't too keen on what he has in mind.

Link to the playlist: [The Assassin Girl Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYC80oPZVshIdPCfmVahnKA5qEJurxlY7)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up that morning to the usual shaking I was used to. My hair was in a really messed up braid since I left it in a braid on the top of my head so I could have beach waves the next day. My vision cleared and I saw all my handmaidens there, and Amelia was holding her makeup bag. I stretched and yawned, letting myself wake up. 

"We just got word that today we are voting for something to happen at the end of our stay in the castle on the second to last night here!" Danielle said. "This means it is an important event and you get to be in a fancy outfit, with fancy hair, and fancy makeup!" she said with her signature bright smile. I groaned. 

"We were even told to get you in a short dress every few days," Amelia said. "We got some new short dresses this morning, many different colors to choose from! Now get out of bed so we can choose a dress and get your makeup done to match the dress," she said with a deadpan and I got out of the large bed, in a nightgown because my pajamas were being washed. I splashed water on my face in the bathroom and came back out. 

"So how is this gonna go, you choose dresses and I try them on or do I try on a bunch of dresses and we try on the best one?" I asked, my voice slightly groggy. 

"We choose dresses, you choose dresses, try them all on and we vote on the best," Faith suggested. We all agreed and got to work choosing dresses. I chose dresses in cool-toned darker colors, like dark blue, purple, and even a turquoise dress. We all chose two dresses each and they handed them all to me to try on. I tried on a dress that Amelia chose first. It was yellow with golden accents and designs, almost like Belle's dress from Beauty and the Beast but short. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look good in yellow. I walked out and they all shook their heads. I went back in and chose the other dress that Amelia had taken a liking to. It was lavender with darker purple flowers decorating the entire dress. I liked it and I stepped out in it. 

"Too purple," Danielle said. I sighed and went back in, trying on the dresses that I chose. The turquoise was up first. It was a medium shade of turquoise and had golden accents and a golden belt. 

"Yes!" Danielle said happily and the other girls nodded as well. I smiled and went back in to try on the other dress I chose. It was a stormy blue color with no accents or whatever, it was also a short-sleeved dress that went down to my knees. 

"Too long," Amelia said. The other two agreed. There goes the option of a modest dress. I tried on Faith's choices. One was royal red, off the shoulder, and ended just above my knees. 

"Too simple, sorry Faith," I said, not exactly liking the simplicity. I tried on her other dress, which was an ocean blue dress that was with one strap over the shoulder, to match the girls who were wearing white dresses that went down to their knees that had only one strap. They each had a belt in a different color, either blue, green, or pink. It had a bow around the waist that acted as a belt. 

"Faith, you need to have some more patterns in your choices," Amelia said. 

"I like simplicity, sometimes simple is better," she said. 

"Yeah, like a wedding," I said. I went back in and put on Danielle's choices. She had chosen one dress which was more winter, it is a dark blue with white and silver snow-like designs across the skirt and bodice. I put it on and walked out in the dress. 

"Oo, good choice Danielle!" Amelia said. 

"You should see the next one," she said with a smirk and I went back in and picked up the last dress. It was a white strapless dress with a lace-up back, tulle skirt, and floral designs. It looked like a vine of flowers made a belt and it covered the bodice while the flowers dispersed on the skirt. The flowers were pink roses. I smiled, this was my favorite. I slipped it on but couldn't lace the back. I held the dress over my chest to hide the important stuff and left the back open for now. 

"Ok, I'm going with this dress whether you like it or not, now help me with the back!" I said and the girls immediately began to smile and laced up the back for me. I spun in the dress, it didn't make it look like I was about to flash anyone. It went down to my mid-thigh, a length I would normally never wear in my life. 

"Makeup time!" Amelia cheered and dragged me to the vanity and began doing my makeup. She used a warm-toned contour that was in the drawer after putting on the foundation and concealer. She put on a profuse amount of blush, making it look like I was a blushing mess. She also took a toothbrush that had a lot of brown stuff on it and started to make fake freckles cover my cheeks and nose. It matched my freckles that were on display on my shoulders, arms, and even the few freckles on my legs. She gave me a pink eyeshadow look with green eyeliner that she pulled from her own makeup bag. 

"You look like a flower princess," Faith said. 

"I look like a garden," I retaliated. We all laughed while Amelia got some pink lipstick on me. I didn't like it but I had to suck it up and deal with it. She soon left me to do my own hair, which I just left down in the beach waves from being left in the braid all night. I didn't brush it, just ran through all the tangles with my fingers. I went into the closet on my own and took out a flower crown made of pink roses and some white heeled sandals. I put all of the accessories in the closet and walked out with ease. The heel on the shoes was only two inches. 

"Flower queen," Danielle said.

"Garden," I said back. A knock sounded at the door and we all went to open the door. Reginald stood there with a floral tie instead of his usual all-white tie. 

"Breakfast will be in the garden this morning, along with lunch and dinner," Reginald said. The girls left and I followed Reginald into the courtyard's garden. Tables were set up and I was sat down at a table, that wasn't anything special compared to the other tables. I sat down and I was immediately swept up in the scent of flowers, roses specifically. There were white, pink, red, and blue roses all around the garden. It was amazingly pretty. I could stay here forever. 

"Good morning princess," Tanyl said in his usual joking manner. I scoffed.

"I told you not to call me princess, or would you like for me to call you peasant?" I asked. 

"You are princess right now, so I will have to heed your warnings, so back to Frieda, it is," he said. "By the way, Jordan is coming in a few minutes, I woke him up with an ice cube ten minutes ago," he said. I giggled a little, never thought he would do that. True to his word, Jordan came running in a few minutes. Breakfast was like how it normally was inside. I did everything how I normally did and I was asked during breakfast what would be better; a masquerade, a normal ball, or a modern party. I went with a masquerade of course and everything went on as usual throughout the day, nothing out of the ordinary. I went riding with Orion that day and noticed dark clouds in the distance. Looks like dinner will be inside. True to my thoughts, we had dinner inside while rain poured from the sky. After dinner I went to the room and got into the bath, washing my hair with the rose-scented soaps. I did everything like normal. I got into the nightgown, nothing underneath but my underwear and slipped under the covers of the bed.

I fell asleep nearly instantly, but what awaited me was something unusual. I kept seeing images of things that were horrible, I saw bloodshed in battle, and the worst one, I was being raped in one of the scenes. At the end of it all, I was confronted with the image of a small castle in ruins in a forest. Something lunged at me in my dream and I woke up, sweating and tears running down my cheeks. I started to lightly sob, scared of everything. The thunder boomed outside and I let out a little squeal before sobbing audibly. Lightning lit up the room. I looked around, the dark feeling like it was consuming me whole. I had nyctophobia, the fear of the darK. I've had it since I was a child, and it never went away. My sobs got a little louder, I was now crying as I would if I was upset. I wasn't wailing or screaming, just sobbing. A knock came from the door. 

"Frieda? Is everything alright?" I heard someone ask. Tanyl? Another boom of thunder made me yell out a little. "Frieda!" I heard him say as the door opened. It was closed as I was curling in a little ball in the middle of the bed. Tears were flowing down my face, the lump ever-present in my throat. "Frieda, look at me, please, look up!" he said frantically. I looked up, the fear in my eyes was evident. "Speak, what's wrong?" he asked, I could almost see the concern from the candlelight. He brought a candle that was on the bedside table. 

"T-Th-The d-d-dark. Th-Thunder!" I said, my voice shaking and broken from crying. 

"You're scared of the dark and thunder?" he asked. I went to nod but a boom of thunder made me yell out again. "I can help you ignore your fear, I can help if you let me. You might not like my methods, but it will work," he said.

"Anything will work for me, anything to get rid of this fear for now," I whispered. 

"How ok are you with being more exposed to an intimate situation?" 

"What?" I asked.

"I have an idea, I'd rather you be ok with intimacy than scared," he said. 

"If it gets rid of it."

"If you say so," he said and blew out the candle on the bedside table. I heard the shuffling of the bed sheets and comforter. I then felt hands on my arms, pulling me towards him. "I hope you understand what you agreed to," he said.

"I'm well aware," I said. That was a lie, I had no idea. He pulled me into his lap, but my legs were on either side of him, meaning I was straddling him. A blush rose up my cheeks and covered my face. Curse me and not wearing a bra when I fell asleep. I had the feeling of his breath on my neck. Thunder boomed outside and I flinched and squealed. My nightgown was up on my hips, no longer down to my knees. Thank goodness it was dark, he wouldn't be able to see my underwear. I then felt his hands move to my back, trailing up to the area between my shoulder blades. I gasped and my back arched like before. It didn't end with just touching that sensitive part of my body. He began to lightly kiss my neck, not enough to leave hickeys, but enough to make me whimper a little. The kisses trailed up and down my neck, but I squealed a little as a boom of thunder sounded outside. 

"Sh, it's ok," he shushed me as I was breathing heavily. The kisses went up my neck, almost searching for something. He was then at my collar bone, more sensitive than my stomach or the area between my shoulder blades. I whimpered a little, almost like I was trying to bite back something, but don't know what. He then moved me from the position I was in on his lap to lay me down on the bed, him hovering over me. The strings that held my nightgown up were loosened, letting the sleeves of my nightgown fall down, and exposing everything to just below my collar bone. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't move. He then found his way to just above my collar bone which made me let out a little moan. 

What did I just do? Why did I do that? Why do I feel so hot? Why is everything becoming so sensitive? Why? His hand trailed up the skirt of my nightgown and began to trace my sides and stomach, getting a little too close to certain places on my body. I snapped out of the weird trance I was in and pushed him away. 

"Too close, that was way too close, and too much," I said, scooting myself up against the headboard. 

"I'm sorry, I got carried away, I nearly touched forbidden parts of you, I nearly did forbidden things. Sorry, I'll leave," he said and rushed out of my room, somehow knowing where to go. I turned on my light after he left and checked my neck in the bathroom. No hickeys, thank goodness. I don't need a repeat of the ghost hickey incident from the Quebec trip. 

Last year I went on a trip to Quebec and something touched my thigh on the first night and when I took a shower the next night I noticed a hickey on my upper inner thigh. My friends didn't do it, and I remember the feeling of being watched the entire trip. Well, I don't have any hickeys and that's what matters. I tied the strings that held up the nightgown and went back to sleep after an hour of hiding under the covers. 


	11. Into The Woods- er- Other World?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for.

I woke the morning after the thunderstorm to Faith shaking me awake. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked up at Faith while she was lightly laughing.

"What happened?" I asked in my groggy morning voice.

"We just got news that you'll be getting themes from now on for your clothes. Today's is elegant and sleek," Faith said. I groaned.

"Ok, just put me in an A-line dress in a solid color," I said and dragged myself out of bed. I made my way to the vanity and brushed my hair, leaving it down for that day. I also put on some concealer and made sure there were no hickeys from last night.

"Will this do?" I heard Faith ask. I turned around to see her holding an A-line dress in blush pink. It was spaghetti-strapped with a bodice that looked like it was wrapped around rather than sewn. I smiled at Faith then went into the closet and put on the dress after taking off my nightgown. Walking around the large closet I settled on a pair of silver t-strap shoes with a two-inch heel. My sight was also set on a silver tiara that was a very simple design and it looked elegant enough. I put the tiara on and walked out of the closet to show Faith.

"Elegant but still you, I like it," she said and I laughed a little.

"Ok, but don't you have to go somewhere early today? I swear Danielle wanted to see you this morning," I said and Faith immediately went on her way out of the large room I was in and went who knows where. I spent my time checking my messages on my phone and reading the last book in the series. A knock on the door sounded and I said "come in" on reflex. 

"Good morning, today you will be given the entire day to yourself, no tutoring or riding lessons, not even afternoon tea. You can do whatever you'd like. Breakfast will be in your room this morning, so will lunch and dinner," Reginald said while a maid rolled in a tray with toast and tea on it. I smiled and they set it down on the desk. I got up from sitting on the bed and sat at the desk, eating my breakfast while reading the book I was reading that day. I then found myself wanting to spend the day in that forest. The fastest way there was on horseback. I got off my butt and went into the closet to change into my riding clothes. I was looking for the trench coat Tanyl gave me when I found the cloak from the village instead. I picked it off the hanger and put it on. I was wearing a black t-shirt with a lace-up front that I liked. I was also wearing all black. I put on my helmet and left my room in a haste, making my way to the stables.

Orion's stall wasn't too hard to find, the same stall for the past few days. I clicked my tongue, alerting Orion of my presence. He lifted his head from his hay and whinnied at my presence. I smiled at the black stallion before leaving for a grooming kit. It wasn't too hard to find, the grooming kits all being in the same place. The stable hands and the students who were acting as stable hands were going around, some bowing at me because of the rules. I set the grooming kit on the ground and grabbing a curry comb to release any dirt from Orion's coat.

Not much was there, but it was still needed. I continued with the grooming process and took his long mane, which was no longer in the braid, and I braided it and his tail again in the same style. I found small rubber bands in the grooming kit to tie off the braids. I put the grooming kit away before getting his tack. Tacking him up was easy, like always. Once he was all tacked up, I lead him out of the stables and got on his back from a mounting block in the arena.

Warm-ups and a little bit of jumping later, I was ready to venture into the forest. Instead of walking there, I cantered away, leaving the castle behind for now. I cantered up to the forest edge, looking into it from where I stood. The trees weren't unsettling, but kind of creepy. I took a deep breath and urged Orion forward. He didn't want to move, so it took two more tries to get him walking. We went into the forest at a walk, and I examined all my surroundings carefully. It didn't feel normal.

The trees towered above Orion and me, and I could tell he was on high alert. The further into the forest we went, the more unusual it felt. There was no path, this was uncharted for the most part. Orion was hesitant to pass over the small creek that ran through the way we went, and I felt as though something was off. 

What could this feeling mean? I saw a marking on a tree, the same marking Tanyl showed me on the way to the castle. Elves were here. I wandered farther, and I came upon ruins. The grey stone was worn away and covered in moss, leaves climbing up pillars. The ground was stone as well, designs being etched into them. Not just any designs, they were runes. I got off of Orion and walked through two pillars, both worn away and vines wrapped around them. A mist was over the area, and then I realized. This was a pavilion. The mist mysteriously cleared when I got to the center of the pavilion. 

I looked to Orion, who was at the edge of the pavilion, not daring to step in. I rolled my eyes, I wouldn't if I was a horse. I looked at all the runes, reading them since they weren't advanced runes to read. I began to translate the runes into English because runes don't have any way to pronounce them in this world. 

"Open the way I wish of you, send me a portal to walk through, I must away you see, into a world of mystery," I finished reading the runes. The runes began to glow and I ran back to Orion who was still waiting at the edge. I held the reins, not wanting him to bolt. He remained still and alert as a small orb appeared in the center of the pavilion. It expanded and a portal opened. The portal was rather large, enough for Orion and I to walk through. Electric blue was swirling in a void of black. I looked at Orion who looked at me with a face that said 'I know what you're thinking and no'. 

"Don't be a big baby," I said to Orion and mounted back up onto his back, using the pillar to get up. I clicked and he hesitantly walked forward and neared the portal, slowly but surely. Butterflies filled my stomach and adrenaline pumped through my veins. Orion was taking hesitant steps, stopping just before the portal. I took a deep breath. 

"Wherever this takes us, let's live to see this world again," I said and clicked again. Orion stepped through the portal, and a flash of blue crossed my vision. 


	12. Just an Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieda is living her life in Middle-Earth as an Assassin. She gets a message from a familiar person and accepts the offer. What fun would an adventure be?

"Frieda! We need you for a mission!" a lord said. This was a lord, one of the men who had hired me for a mission. After I went through the portal back in Ireland, I found myself in Rivendell, surrounded by elves, one of which was Lord Elrond. He helped me learn where I was and adapt to life here in Middle-Earth. My time after that was spent training to fight with daggers and throwing knives, becoming almost like an assassin. That's what I became, an assassin of sorts. I always made sure the target was bad enough to kill before taking a mission. I also took stealth-based missions from local quest boards, in need of fighters to take down some sort of beast or enemy.

I was stuck here for three years, earning a name for myself. I never aged in those three years, I was always a fifteen-year-old girl. I had bought clothes from the markets and shops to blend in, rather than wearing my riding clothes from my world. Orion was with me through all of this, I kept his saddle and other tack in good condition so I could continue riding him. It was mainly not an issue, I could ride bareback really well. Let's just say I was sometimes too lazy to put the saddle on. I had dressed in a pair of pants that were open on the top at the sides where my outer thighs were with straps going over those areas. The outer layer was dark brown, and I wore black leggings underneath to prevent my booty from sticking out. My feet were adorned with black tall boots, my old socks from my world being used to prevent blisters. A black top, that showed lots of cleavage and had straps going over the top of my stomach was worn on top with a dark brown jacket over the top. I also had a black mask that normally hung around my neck. My long hair was tied back into a braid, except my side bangs that were left to cover part of my face. 

Adventure outfit

"Yes?" I said, not bowing to the lord when I probably should have. I had just walked into the large hall for the meeting, and the lord sat on a throne at the other end of the hall. The top I was wearing made the soldiers in the room look away, as to not be indecent. I rolled my eyes, couldn't they be more mature and suck it up? 

"The target is a man who is a murderer, he murdered a nice family that did nothing wrong, he is of ill mind," the lord said and I nodded along, already knowing this information. With all the research I did, I knew what the man looked like and what kind of family he murdered. The family was just a mother, father, and a young girl. They didn't deserve to die, upon further inspection, they were just a family of seamstresses and the father was a simple tavern worker. The man was not in his right mind, if he even had a right mind, and killed the family for sport. 

"Take him out," the lord said and I bowed with a smirk. 

"Of course," I said and turned on my heel and walked out the door. I wandered the town and gathered information during the day. Turns out that he was active at night and hid in alleyways during the day to sleep. He often was seen wandering the night, looking for a new person to kill. I waited till nightfall and sat on the roof of the tavern while watching the people go by. Not a soul could see me sitting on the roof, for no one looked there to begin with. 

I caught sight of the target, walking down the street and ducking into an alleyway. I silently jumped down from the roof and snuck into the alleyway. This was going to be too easy. The man was facing his back toward me as I walked in the shadows, just behind him. My final move was made, I pulled a dagger out of my jacket and held it to his throat. His breath hitched, shock overcoming his features. 

"Bad idea that was, killing an innocent family for sport. How would you like to see them?" I asked. My voice was in a sadistic manner, and it scared most everyone I took down. With only a nearly shriek from the man, I slit their throat. "Tragedy it is, you're going to hell and never to see that family," I said with a sadistic smirk and dragged the body to the grand hall. 

"Well done Frieda, your payment as promised," the lord said as he saw me drag the body into the hall, blood trailing behind me. I took the brown small bag of gold coins and went on my way to the stables to get Orion. When I got to the stables, someone was standing in front of his stall, and petting Orion on the head. Orion wasn't biting, so he must be trustworthy. 

"Hello, Frieda," the person said. I recognize that voice, the grey robes, the wooden staff, the pointy hat. Gandalf. 

"Pleasure seeing you here," I said and he turned to me and moved out of the way so I could tack Orion. My saddle was sitting there with the white pad overtop and bridle on a hook on the stall door. I took the saddle pad and put it on his back, then the saddle and tightening the girth as Gandalf spoke. 

"The pleasure is mine. Now, there is something that is going to happen soon, it would be best you tag along, seeing as you knew who every one of importance was when you first came here without introductions. An adventure you could say, to reclaim a homeland," he started as I tightened the girth. 

"I'm assuming this is the quest to reclaim Erebor with Thorin Oakensheild," I said, not taking my eyes from the saddle, checking to see if everything was in good condition. 

"Yes, and I want you on this journey, you could be of help. You know the future of this journey from what you said the day you arrived here. And your personality could help change Thorin's views on elves," Gandalf said. 

"Maybe, maybe not. I can't tell you the outcome of that. I will, however, accept your offer. What fun it could bring," I said with a smile as I took Orion's bridle and put it on. 

"Splendid, now go. You must go back to Rivendell and recuperate from your constant traveling before going to the home of you-know-who-it-is," Gandalf said and I nodded. 

"Will do, see you in three weeks," I said and got on Orion, walking out of the stables. 


	13. Meeting the Dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieda meets the dwarves in the home of Bilbo Baggins, and it doesn't go as smoothly as Gandalf thought.

I got off of Orion and left him outside of the home of one Bilbo Baggins. It had been three weeks since my run-in with Gandalf in the stables of my most recent assassin mission. I wore my dark blue and black cloak from my world and had the hood up and covering my head and face. The cloak also covered my outfit, which would be scandalous in this world, or the past times of my world. The girls at school would wear something like this in the winter. I had my daggers in a crossbody bag that I tied to Orion's saddle, as to not seem threatening. It wouldn't be all that good if they found the daggers hidden in my jacket, or at least most of them. I have a feeling Fili and Kili would applaud me.

I knocked on the door, not hard but not too softly, just in the middle of the two. Bilbo opened the door with a shocked face, and the dwarves inside showed a look of confusion. Thing was, they are taller than I thought. I thought that the dwarves would be shorter, around four and a half feet at the tallest, but no. Some were only about five inches shorter than me, surprising in my opinion. I showed no emotion on my face, not that they could see it.

"Gandalf, who is this?" the gruff voice of Thorin asked and Gandalf made a nod toward me that I didn't return.

"Thorin, have you ever heard the tales of 'Stargazer'?" the wizard said and the dwarves gave him a confused look. The assassin name that most knew me by was 'Stargazer'. It was because of my fabled intelligence for an assassin and the time of which I strike, the nighttime when the stars are out. Most assassins strike at both day and night, but I exclusively do the night time. And it fits perfectly with Orion because of his name, which is a constellation.

"Who hasn't, they're notorious for their nighttime strikes," Thorin said, a look of confusion crossing his face. Once the realization hit him, his eyes widened. "You mean that this is Stargazer?" he asked and Gandalf nodded.

"Yes, this is Stargazer, the nighttime assassin," Gandalf said and all eyes turned toward me. Bilbo looked frightened at the word 'assassin'. "Now, take off your cloak Frieda, you're inside for goodness sake!" Gandalf said with a laugh and I laughed a little as well. I took my cloak off and rolled it up before turning to the hobbit.

"Would you mind telling me where to put this? I don't know where to hang or place my cloak," I said and all eyes were on me, or more my outfit.

"Oh, I'll just take that and hang it up at the front," Bilbo said and took my cloak from my hands and hung it on a hook by the door. I turned to all the dwarves and looked over them, naming them all in my head. I guess they were still shocked by my clothes, or rather the lack thereof.

"Stop staring, it's rude," I said and most turned their eyes away, except for Thorin. "I said stop staring, it's rude to stare," I said once again and looked at the prince.

"No one orders me around."

"No one except for me, I am quite persuasive," I said and looked him dead in the eyes for a split second before looking away. Dang me and my inability to look people in the eyes for more than three seconds at the most.

"Well then, you should introduce yourself, Frieda," Gandalf said and I nodded before introducing myself.

"Hello all, my name is Frieda and I am an assassin so don't piss me off. Anything else I should mention?" I asked and everyone gave me a look before Fili asked a question.

"Why do you expose so much of your body?" he asked and I looked down at my outfit. It wasn't too bad, right?

"It's easy to move in and allows me to kick butt faster since my opponent is distracted," I say and they just gave me another look. "What?" I asked.

"It's not that hard to move in a shirt," Thorin said.

"Shut your trap," I said with a little glare and this set him off. He stormed up to me, and by the looks of it, he was four inches shorter than me.

"You can stay quiet and avoid punishment or face a knife to your throat," he threatened. Weak, I can do better than that.

"And what if I put a knife to yours first? What then? I can assure you that I'm not an assassin for no good reason, I'm good at it. So piss me off and you get to be my next target," I said, harnessing my best glare and trying to stare a hole through him. There was an attempt. He didn't back down.

"You two better get along, Frieda will be joining us on this journey whether you want her to or not," Gandalf said and brought us to sit at the dining table. I refused to sit and just stood out of respect for Bilbo's house, unlike the dwarves.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms," Thorin said and the dwarves all made noises of excitement.

"What did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked and a frown came over Thorin's features. I must say, he took everything too seriously, he should have a little bit of fun every once in a while. At least once in a blue moon.

"They will not come," the dwarf prince said and all the dwarves made sounds of frustration and sadness. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone," he finished and I piped in.

"Don't worry, I know one thing about dwarves and one thing alone; you lot are hard-headed, stubborn. You will stop for nothing and nobody. Even with only thirteen dwarves, you can do it. One dwarf is equal to ten men in terms of determination," I said and all eyes turned to me.

"Then why did you insult me earlier?" Thorin asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't insult you, I was telling you off. And I never lie, I am honest; brutally so. I don't care about what race people are generally, I care about who they are as people. You are stubborn and proud, yet have a humble outlook on life when it comes to most things, except for homelands apparently," I said. 

"Take her words into consideration, she is one of the few in this world who can read people like books, it makes her a formidable opponent," Gandalf said, explaining an ability I have had since before I even came to Middle-Earth.

"This quest, you're going on a quest?" Bilbo asks and the night continued exactly as how I have read and watched it, ending with Bilbo passing out. After he did I gave Bofur a little glare. My time with the dwarves was shortened when I stepped outside while they sang Misty Mountains Cold. 

"Frieda, you can't have any quarrels with Thorin, he'll not think twice about leaving you to die if you get injured," I heard Gandalf said and I turned around. 

"I can't promise anything, I'm brutally honest and I have been since I was young," I said while looking at the old wizard. 

"I know you can't promise me anything in the realm of emotions, but you can promise me something else," he said and I gave him a questioning look. "You can promise me that you'll protect them with everything you've got."

"You've got one thing wrong, I don't protect anyone unless I feel the instinctual need to, hence why I was called a wolf by my friends back in my world. I'm like a wolf, I protect my pack," I said.

"I guess there are still things I must learn from you on this journey, maybe more in the realm of how you function around other people," he said and I let out a little snort. 

"The answer to that is I don't," I said and we shared a little laugh before going back inside. The dwarves had set up in the living room to sleep before leaving at dawn. Balin came toward me with the contract and Thorin followed, a glare on his face directed toward me. 

"Sign this, we need our resident assassin," Balin said and held out a quill and inkpot. I smiled kindly and took the quill, dipping it in the inkpot before signing my swirly signature at the bottom of the page. 

Assassin: Frieda ****** (The stars are there because I'm not revealing my last name)


	14. Chapter 14

The dwarves, Gandalf, and I were all on our horses or ponies, on our way to the lonely mountain. I found myself riding next to Gandalf, at a safe distance of course. Orion would've kicked his horse if I had gotten too close. I was silently riding, my cloak over my back and crossbody bag on myself instead of Orion's saddle.

"Wait!" I heard Bilbo shout from behind the group. We all stopped and waited for him to catch up before he spoke again. "I signed it," he said out of breath, holding the contract up. Balin took it from the hobbit and inspected it before giving him a smile.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome master Bilbo Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," he said and most dwarves groaned. What a welcome party, am I right? Thorin spoke up from the front of the group.

"Give him a pony," he said and they immediately went forward and picked Bilbo off the ground despite his protests.

"No, no, that won't be necessary, I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once," he protested as I laughed from ahead of him. He ended up on the back of a pony named Myrtle. The group went on and everything played out as how I've seen it all happen before. It was surreal, the feeling of being in the story that I've loved for years.

A day after it was raining heavily, and I had my cloak over me and Orion's saddle, it would be a pain to oil the saddle later.

"Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Gloin asked as the rain poured down.

"It is raining Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard," the wizard replied. I smiled, it is true that one can alter the weather, but preventing rain is impossible for Gandalf. Plus, it would mean only to stop things from working how they should. According to my experience and learning in Earth Science in ninth grade, it would mean that there would be extreme storms later on.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked and Gandalf turned to him in a questioning manner.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Other wizards," Bilbo elaborated.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two blue wizards. You know, I've quite forgotten their names," He said as he named three of the four other wizards.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"That would be Radagast the Brown," I said answering the question before Gandalf could speak. Bilbo's attention turned to me as I said this.

"Is he a great wizard or more like Gandalf?" the hobbit asked and I giggled while Gandalf gave Bilbo an offended look.

"I think he is a very great wizard in his own way. He's a gently soul who prefers the company of animals to others," Gandalf said and I had a perfect reply.

"Relatable," I said with a smile as the old wizard gave me a disapproving look. "You know I think this way, people are hard to deal with if they criticize you for the stupidest and simplest things," I said, revealing something about my past. The day went on until we came across a rundown farmhouse and barn. Trolls, this will be good.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them," Thorin ordered and everyone dismounted their equines. I got off of Orion and went over to a rock to set his saddle on it. I also took his bridle off, knowing he wouldn't run away. He has never run away when he could during the time I was in this world. He wouldn't do it now, or at least I hope he won't. Gandalf examined the ruin of the farmhouse, concern etched into his face. He mumbled something that I couldn't hear as Thorin ordered more of the dwarves around.

"Oin, Gloin, get a fire going," he said as the two dwarves did so. I watched as Orion went to the ground and rolled on the ground, cracking his back. I giggled and after he got up and shook I took my cloak and used it to dust of the rest of the dirt left on his body.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley," Gandalf said to Thorin, causing me to turn around. Thorin gave him a look that said 'Why would you suggest that?'.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place," he said grumpily as ever.

"Why not? The elves could help us! We could get food, rest, advice," Gandalf said in an attempt to get Thorin to agree. I decided to intercept.

"Gandalf, he's stubborn as an ox, he won't listen to you no matter how hard you try to convince him," I said walking forward, my cloak no longer over my shoulders and laid over Orion's saddle with my crossbody bag.

"Not you too," Gandalf pouted as Thorin gave me a nod in thanks before speaking himself.

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map we cannot read; Lord Elrond will help us," Gandalf said, proving a point. Not that Thorin will listen to his point. I sighed and went away and back to Orion who was grazing. I picked up my crossbody back and took out a sketchbook, pencil, eraser, and a pen I crafted myself. It was filled with ink that I filled while I was in Rivendell last. I opened it to a new page and went over to Balin.

"Excuse me, Balin?" I said and he turned from speaking with Dori.

"Yes Frieda?" he asked back.

"May I draw you? Just for the memories of the journey?" Definitely not because you die in sixty-one years and I want a drawing of you before then.

"Oh, of course, lassie," he said with a smile as I bowed in thanks.

"Thank you! You don't need to pose or anything, I'll just be looking at you every once in a while as a reference," I said and sat down on the ground and began to sketch him out with a pencil. As I was lost in my own little world I began to hum a song, but not just any song. I was humming 'Final Song'. Yeah, definitely needed to get that song out of my head. I occasionally looked up for reference during the sketch and then I began to ink the drawing, not stopping myself from humming the same song the entire time. In the middle of my humming, I hadn't noticed that the other dwarves present were sitting in front of me and staring at me and the drawing.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked and they didn't say anything, save for Bofur.

"What song is that?" he asked in curiosity. "Can we hear you sing it?" he asked and the other's made sounds of agreement. I tensed up, why did they want to hear my voice?

"Uh, No, I will not sing this song. I haven't sung in a long time-" I said before Gloin cut me off.

"No lass, we won't judge you. Just sing for us!" he said and the others nodded. I sighed.

"Fine," I said and they cheered for a moment.

"Please, won't you wait?  
Won't you stay?  
At least until the sun goes down  
When you're gone, I lose faith  
I lose everything I have found  
Heartstrings, violins  
That's what I hear when you're by my side   
Yeah, that's what I hear when you're by my side

Well, when you're gone the music goes  
I lose my rhythm, lose my soul  
So hear me out before you say the night is over  
I want you to know that we gotta, gotta carry on  
So don't let this be our final song

So don't let this be our final song  
So hear me out before you say the night is over  
I want you to know that we gotta, gotta carry on  
So don't let this be our final song

Baby, when we were young  
There was nothing to make-believe  
And the songs that we sang  
They were written for you and me  
Melodies on repeat  
That's what I hear when you're by my side   
Yeah, that's what I hear when you're by my side

Well, when you're gone the music goes  
I lose my rhythm, lose my soul  
So hear me out before you say the night is over  
I want you to know that we gotta, gotta carry on  
So don't let this be our final song

So don't let this be our final song  
So hear me out before you say the night is over  
I want you to know that we gotta, gotta carry on  
So don't let this be our final song

Ooh-ooh, take us to a higher ground  
Here and now, whatever you do, just don't look down  
Ooh-ooh, underneath the disco light, it's alright  
We could make the perfect sound

Ooh-ooh, take us to a higher ground  
Here and now, whatever you do, just don't look down (Don't look down)  
Ooh-ooh, underneath the disco light, it's alright  
Don't let this be our final song."

The dwarves all sat there in some sort of awe before smiling. 

"That was a wonderful song of love lass, who did you write it for?" Balin asked after I had finished singing. 

"I didn't write the song in the first place, someone else did. And I hate love, but it sounds nice with the background music and not just vocals," I said and he nodded. I continued to draw him when Bilbo left to give Fili and Kili their dinner. That's my cue. I was glad I had Orion stay with me rather than the other ponies. My first course of action was to disappear without Thorin noticing me. This is going to be hard, the guy has been keeping a close eye on me since I joined the company. I'll just have to wait, I'll get there eventually. Change in plans, wait till the dwarves all go to save Bilbo, and hide in a tree. Good plan me, why thank you me. Time passed on like normal until I got the cue when the dwarves all ran into battle. I put on Orion's tack while they were fighting and lead him just outside the clearing and out of sight. He stayed there while I climbed a tree. 

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off!" the troll said and I remained in the tree until the dwarves were in sacks. I waited until the perfect moment to jump in. The first thing I did was lean down in the tree to smack a troll on the head. Tommy boy, dumb and stupid even by troll standards. 

"What was that!" Tom shouted and felt his head while jumping around, trying to find what had hit his head. I slunk back into the shadow of the trees and jumped to another tree. It didn't rustle, thanks to my light-footed motions I picked up while I stayed with the elves. The next victim was smacked and he had a similar reaction to Tom. With another jump to the next tree and smack of the next and final troll, I was spotted. 

"There! A measly girl!" a troll said and reached to grab me from the branch I was on. I jumped from the branch to the ground where the dwarves cheered. My objective; keep the trolls distracted and annoyed enough to not notice the sunrise, or Gandalf splitting a rock in half. I dodged every attempt that the trolls made to grab me and kept myself light on my feet. The benefit of being an assassin, I am now super flexible and able to move like an acrobat. Every attempt was failed, and I made it a point to make a sassy remark each time. 

"You missed dimwit!" I sassed as a troll tried to grab me and failed. I laughed all the while until I noticed the coming of orange and red coming from the east as the sun rises. Setting myself in a place toward the west so they wouldn't notice, I made a final remark. "Nice sunrise over there," I said and they turned to see Gandalf on a rock, his staff held in front of him. 

"The dawn will take you all!" he proclaimed and split the rock in half. The sun made me shield my eyes and the trolls turned to stone. Gandalf sent me a smile as I saluted with a bright smile and a giggle. 


	15. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the morning after the troll fiasco and Frieda is not expecting much, just a little bit of a rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in ten million years but school sucks, like, really bad. This is somewhat a filler but the next chapter will be better, I promise! Have a wonderful day/night/afternoon/whatever!

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked Gandalf, of which I only knew since I was eavesdropping from my ways away helping the dwarves out of the sacks and off the spit.

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind. Nasty business; still, they're all in one piece," the wizard said, looking over the dwarves.

"No thanks to Stargazer, she played with the trolls' minds like a child would with a toy," Thorin said. Awe, thanks.

"She's quite daring I must say, she is even daring enough that she insulted Lord Elrond's sons in front of their faces, that was a day alright," Gandalf said, smiling and chuckling at the memory. Long story short, I was sick of their pranks and insulted them to the point that they decided to add me as the third member of the group to pull pranks on others for fear they might just die that night.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors," he continued.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked, putting the pieces together by the sounds of it. I had spotted the troll hoard earlier, and I've been eavesdropping, time to bud in.

"There's a troll hoard near here, I can show you it if you'd like," I said from behind Gandalf. He turned to me with a mischievous smile.

"You've been eavesdropping haven't you?

"You know me so well!" I said and led them to the troll hoard. I didn't pay attention to the antics of the dwarves so I looked around on my own, finding many things that could be of use to me or the company, including some shiny sharp swords! I probably shouldn't touch those, the last time I did I had nearly cut Elrohir's head off. It was a fun day. I was looking around more when I found something in the corner of the troll hoard. In the dark, there was something there. I walked toward the object and picked it up before dusting off whatever it was.

The object was a necklace, a silver necklace. It was like it was made of metal flowers with small pearls in the center of them. It was oddly familiar, where had I seen it before? It would come to me at the most inconvenient of times, I just know it. I stashed the necklace away in my bag that rested on my hip and left the troll hoard to go to Orion, who was grazing on the grass near the clearing.

"Hi there Orion," I said with a smile and he raised his head before walking over to where I was standing and nudged his head against my hand. I smiled fondly before stroking his head while running my hands through his forelock that had fallen out of its braid. "Awe, your braids are all messed up!" I pouted while looking at the French braid that his mane was in, or rather not in. It was barely there, the braid was very loose and pieces of hair were hanging out of the braid. I sighed and took the tie out of the braid and let it unravel, letting Orion's mane fall in waves. Running my fingers through the black strands I started to hum a tune, namely the tune to Happy Now by Zedd. I was braiding his mane back into the French braid, tying it off before moving to his hind quarters and doing the same to his tail. 

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" I heard the shouts of Radagast from just outside the clearing. I hauled myself onto Orion's back and trotted to the group, seeing Radagast in a panic with his rabbit sled.

"Hi there bird brain," I said calmly, alerting him of my presence. 

"Stargazer! You know of what I speak!" he said frantically and I solemnly nodded. He then turned to Gandalf while I sat on Orion's back, looking in the direction the warg would come from. As if on cue, the warg came into the clearing and the dwarves slaughtered it immediately. 

"Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind," Thorin said and Bilbo turned to him in alarm.

"Orc pack?"

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin," Gandalf demanded of Thorin.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf demanded once more, shouting this time. 

"No one, I swear. what in Durin's name is going on?" the dwarf prince said back sternly. 

"You are being hunted by an angry orc now I will draw them off with Radagast," I said, cutting to the chase. 

"Frieda, you are not going to risk your life," Gandalf said sternly while Radagast thought for a second. 

"No, it'd be best for her to accompany me with drawing the orcs off, Orion is known across the forests as Thunder Star, the horse whose hooves make the sound of thunder when he runs," Radagast said, giving me more of a reason to run with him. 

"But she's-"

"I am running whether you want me to or not! Radagast, let's go," I said, turning to the brown wizard who nodded and got on his rabbit sled. "C'mon!" I said strongly and Orion went running away. Time to have some fun.


	16. Tag You're It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little game of tag, and it looks like the orcs are it! Oh yeah, and apparently Tanyl was here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I am not doing a lot lately, I've been working on school and an original story that is on Wattpad (same username as on AO3), and I hope you all enjoy this chapter halfway making me think of a Melanie Martinez song.

Orion's hooves thundered against the ground as I was cantering, a smile on my face. 

"Come and get me!" I heard the shout of Radagast from a little ways away. 

"Wooo!" I cheered, adrenaline filling my veins as though a virus spreading throughout my body **(was there ever a worse time to write it like that?)**. Orion was running like his life depended on it, well it kind of did. My anxiety spiked when I heard a bark from not too far away. Only taking my eyes away from where I was going for just a second, a warg was right behind me, not a rider in sight. 

With a grunt I took a throwing knife and tossed it between the eyes of the warg, killing it and its brain, quite literally. I urged Orion from a canter to a full fledged gallop and began to focus more on running the orcs and wargs into as many boulders as I could while not bringing them to the attention of Thorin and the rest of the company. Especially Bilbo, I'm thinking of adopting him as my child-that-is-older-than-me for this trip. I'm like, twice his size, so same difference.... I think. 

"To your left Frieda!" Radagast shouted and to my left was a warg which I soon ran into a boulder by running close to the large rock. My heart was pumping blood so fast I thought it would explode, that I wouldn't die heroically but instead by a little too much adrenaline. The wind was creating wind burn next to my eyes, small tears falling from them. The hood on my cloak miraculously stayed up while this was all happening. 

The horn of the elves sounded and the orcs and wargs were slaughtered in the midst of my running, myself slowing down to allow them to kill the orcs faster without me in the way. Once they all had been slayed I caught sight of Elrond.

"Elrond!" I shouted and trotted toward him, who was holding the weapon of a now deceased orc. His head turned toward me as I used one hand to pull down my hood and mask, revealing my face. 

"Frieda, what are you doing here?" he asked upon seeing me and Orion, both of us were breathing heavily, Orion more than I. 

"I'm with the company of dwarves that drew the orcs so near the borders of Rivindell, please forgive us, we're trying to reclaim a mountain from a dragon," I simplified with a sweeter tone in my voice than the voice I used with Gandalf or Thorin. Elrond had become something of my father while I was here, and he is doing a better job at it than my real one. The concern on Elrond's face faded and a smile was placed there instead. 

"Well then, it seems that you have nothing to hide from me unlike who I assume is the leader of this quest, Thorin Oakenshield," he said and I nodded my head with a bright smile. He let out a little chuckle and then turned to the way back to Rivendell. "Come along, you must be exhausted from your journey and Orion will desire some rest himself, I believe," he said and I nodded my head once again and followed him at his left. I may not have been his right-hand, but I was up there. 

"Someone came looking for you, a distant relative of mine," Elrond said, gaining my attention as I could see Rivendell in the distance. I looked to him, asking for who it was. Who in their right mind would go to Rivendell to look for me rather than send a messenger for Stargazer? "He mentioned you by name, not by Stargazer, but by your real name. His name is Tanyl."

"What?" I asked in confusion. Tanyl was here? He was in Middle Earth? What was he doing here? "What did he want?" I asked, wishing for some sort of explanation. The entire situation was confusing, doesn't time stop in that world when someone from that world is here? 

"He was worried for your safety, though he did know that you knew much about this world and its happenings unlike most others in your world. He wanted to ensure your safety and came to this world a few months ago by what I know. It was crushing to see him looking for you, he was in Lothlorien when he arrived to this world and spent many days, weeks even, searching for you, listening on the stories of Stargazer. He knew it was you instantly by the description a lord gave him, you having just completed a mission for them before coming to Rivendell, he just missed you, left three days ago to Mirkwood to stay with his parents," Elrond said and moments between Tanyl and I popped up in my head. He was here, and he was looking for me. 

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that you were gone by then, that you had left for the shire. He muttered a few colorful words and left saying he was going to Mirkwood," he said with a small smile toward me. I snorted when he mentioned "colorful words", I didn't know Tanyl would swear over anything, much less my whereabouts. 

"Well he's going to get a good shock coming for him, I'm not going to Mirkwood," I said with a sad smile. I was too scared of small spiders, so giant spiders were a definite no. The ride to Rivendell was silent from then on out, nothing was said between Elrond and I after I said that. Orion's breathing evened out after a while, his sweat slowly drying. He was most definitely going to be steaming underneath the saddle and saddle pad. The dwarves were surrounded, as I convinced Elrond to join in some of my antics. I wanted to scare the shit out of them and I think it was working. 

" _My friend_ ," Gandalf said while tilting his head downward and outstretching a hand toward the elvish lord. " _Where have you been?_ " Gandalf asked as Elrond dismounted. 

" _I was slaying orcs found near the hidden pass, found a familiar face I didn't expect to see so soon,_ " he said, nodding his head toward me, who was on Orion as they spoke. "It is strange for orcs to come so close to our borders, I understand that a company of dwarves is to blame from Stargazer over here," Elrond said, making it sound a little bit worse than it actually was. 

"You!" Thorin said angrily, glaring at me. I sat on Orion emotionless. "You turned us in to our enemy!"

"I didn't, no one in Rivendell is an enemy unless they are aligned with the orcs, which Elrond just slayed a number of. An enemy of my enemy is my friend, take that into consideration," I said, bringing up a quote from Franklin D. Roosevelt. It's the only reason the soviets and the USA were aligned during the second world war. I held my emotionless expression, not wanting to start a fight, no matter how much I wanted to punch that dwarf to another dimension, namely the Hunger Games so he can get his ass beat by Katniss. 

"Frieda made the right decision, I was going to originally give you only a few things to aid you, rest and a meal for the night, but she said something that made me want to give more than what I will ever get back," Elrond said as I dismounted Orion, an elf taking him by the bridle. 

"Be careful, he bites those he doesn't trust," I said with concern in my every word. The elf nodded and leaded Orion away to the stables where he would get a proper rest. 

"I offer you some rest and any other help you may need on this journey," Elrond said and the dwarves look taken back. An elf was helping them? So strange, I know. Note the use of excessive sarcasm. 

"How-, why-, what? Why would you do this?" Thorin asked, confusion written on his face in neon flashing lights like a circus. 

"Becuase Erabor was important to the dwarves, and I believe that Lake Town could use a larger source of imports and exports, I hear it's very poor," Elrond said, putting some of the things I've once told him in his words to Thorin. I smiled as Elrond changed his focus of speech. "Now, I will have a dinner prepared while you all have your clothes mended and washed, that also means you Frieda. Some of the elves will lead you all to rooms to stay in," he said as some of the elves stepped forward. I had met the one that lead me to my room.

"Thank you Vanya," I said, mentioning the brunette by name. She smiled in response.

"Your very welcome," she said as I got to my room that I've had since I got here. It was much more modern than the rest of Rivendell, my old riding clothes and things I've made residing in the room. The room still had some of the Rivendell-charm as the rest of Rivendell had. A dress was on the bed. I have a feeling I know where this will go. 

"I am sorry my lady, but it is mandatory."

"I know, just get it done and over with."


	17. A Dinner to be Had and Sea Shanties to be Sung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieda is now clean from her past journey and now she's at dinner with the company and Elrond. Thorin questions her intentions but finds himself unconsciously feeling something for the assassin.

"I'll run a bath for you, please be sure to remove your present clothing so they may be cleaned and possibly mended," Vanya said and I sighed while looking at the dress. The thought was shoved to the back of my mind while I removed my current clothing, covering myself with a towel for the time being. My blue hair was still bright, it probably wouldn't fade once washed like before.

"The bath is ready," Vanya said. coming out of the bathroom. I nodded in thanks and went into the bathroom. Many soaps of rose scents were resting at the side of the tub, which I promptly used for the correct places. It felt nice to soak in the water, but I was not looking forward to wearing that dress in front of the dwarves. I started to prune a little so I left the tub, leaving behind all dirt and grime I accumulated during my journey.

My hair was dried by then, having just soaked the rest of myself after washing my hair. The sun was barely starting to set when I got into the dress. It was one I designed and made myself, and I didn't want to wear it around the dwarves. That was because it was short, going 3/4 of the way down my thighs. It had a brown corset-belt and a white bodice with sleeves that went to my elbows. It was not designed for fancy events, but for when I first arrived here. It was meant to help me blend in at least a little bit. It didn't work, I was still very out-of-place. The skirt was forest green and I wore brown boots with it. I slipped on the boots and combed through my hair with my fingers, ridding it of the tangles.

"Dinner is ready, I will escort you," Vanya said and lead me to the dining area. It had a wonderful view of the sunset over the rest of Rivendell, and there was calming music surrounding the tables. I was seated next to Gandalf and Thorin, much to the latter's dismay.

"How did you come to know the elves?" Balin asked me, causing me to set my fork down and look to Elrond and Gandalf. Their eyes told me everything, I had to keep it a secret.

"I was helped by them to adapt, seeing as where I'm from everything is different compared to here," I explained. I wasn't lying, just not telling them everything. 

"What differences are there?" he asked in suspicion. I felt my hand start to lightly shake and moved it under the table to my lap, hoping no more signs of my anxiety would appear. 

"Women can own property, women have the right to vote, women almost never wear skirts on a daily basis, women can be in positions of power, women can own businesses, women have the option to not marry someone, women can fight in wars," I started listing, starting with women's rights of course. His face showed alarm. Gandalf gave me a disapproving look before I continued. "It isn't too unusual to see two people of the same gender marry one another, it's actually cute in my opinion! It is illegal to abuse your significant other, it's called domestic violence, and on top of that, women aren't obligated to have kids!"

"It sounds terrible! Women are given too much control, they could take over!" Thorin said, appalled at my words. 

"Actually, this is better seeing as ever since women were given rights, there has been a decrease in domestic violence, rape, arranged marriages, among other things. There has also been an increase in happiness, take that one into consideration," I said, giving him my 'try me' look. 

"Frieda, that is quite enough, you've made it abundantly clear that you are stronger than him," Gandalf said, joining into my antics. 

"But I feel I may have to restate it, seeing as everyone is educated and better than royals of this place," I said, getting a disapproving look from Elrond this time. "It's true!"

"Frieda! Sing for us, the music is too bland!" Bofur shouted, and I turned to face the table of dwarves. 

"On it!" I said with glee and sprung up from my seat, walking with a pep in my step to their table. "Have any of you heard a sea shanty?" I asked and looked around with a curious gaze. Their faces turned to a look of confusion, what was a sea shanty? "I'll take that as a no, very well then, let me introduce you to The Wellerman," I said and took a seat at the edge of the table. 

"There once was a ship that put to sea

The name of the ship was the Billy of Tea  
The winds blew up, her bow dipped down  
O blow, my bully boys, blow

Soon may the Wellerman come  
To bring us sugar and tea and rum  
One day, when the tonguin' is done  
We'll take our leave and go

She had not been two weeks from shore  
When down on her a right whale bore  
The captain called all hands and swore  
He'd take that whale in tow

Soon may the Wellerman come  
To bring us sugar and tea and rum  
One day, when the tonguin' is done  
We'll take our leave and go

Before the boat had hit the water  
The whale's tail came up and caught her  
All hands to the side, harpooned and fought her  
When she dived down below

Soon may the Wellerman come  
To bring us sugar and tea and rum  
One day, when the tonguin' is done  
We'll take our leave and go

No line was cut, no whale was freed  
The Captain's mind was not of greed  
But he belonged to the whaleman's creed  
She took the ship in tow

Soon may the Wellerman come  
To bring us sugar and tea and rum  
One day, when the tonguin' is done  
We'll take our leave and go

For forty days, or even more  
The line went slack, then tight once more  
All boats were lost, there were only four  
But still that whale did go

Soon may the Wellerman come  
To bring us sugar and tea and rum  
One day, when the tonguin' is done  
We'll take our leave and go

As far as I've heard, the fight's still on  
The line's not cut and the whale's not gone  
The Wellerman makes his regular call  
To encourage the Captain, crew, and all

Soon may the Wellerman come  
To bring us sugar and tea and rum  
One day, when the tonguin' is done  
We'll take our leave and go

Soon may the Wellerman come  
To bring us sugar and tea and rum  
One day, when the tonguin' is done  
We'll take our leave and go"

A chorus of cheers sounded from the dwarves seated at the table and I jokingly bowed and curtsied. 

"Thank you!" I said gleefully and threw my arm up in the air for extra effect. 

"I'd quite like this wellerman fellow, how do you know him?" Fili asked and I sent a mischievous smile his way.

"Which sailor doesn't know the wellerman?" I asked. "I may not be a sailor or pirate myself, but I have heard many a sea shanty and this was one that I happened to memorize for the sake of it," I said.

"Such a lovely voice you have lassie, where did you learn to sing so well?" Dwalin asked me and I shrugged my shoulders. 

"I never really learned outside of practice from a chorus I was in for five years, best I do not tell you about that," I said and then Gandalf spoke up from his seat at the "privileged" table. I am going to call it that for the rest of my life.

"Frieda, go to bed for goodness sake! You're just a child!" he nearly shouted. The dwarves looked to me in confusion. 

"A child I am not, but my mentality hasn't evolved since I was five!" I said with a bright and mischievous smile. "I'm only fifteen, hardly a child anymore, I am a teenager for your information," the dwarves' faces turned to an expression of shock as I said those words. 

\-----Thorin P.O.V.-----

Fifteen? Stargazer, a renowned assassin, was fifteen? She by far didn't look it and her wisdom and intelligence were beyond her years. If this is true, then she began as an assassin at only twelve years old, definitely a child. 

"For a fifteen-year-old to be on this sort of quest is unfitting, who are you working for?" I asked, realizing how suspicious it would be for a girl of her age to be on the quest to reclaim Erebor was.

"I work for no one if you must know," she said, blue eyes turned dark when she faced me. Her back straightened and her shoulders squared. "I was asked by Gandalf to meet in the shire, I only did as I was asked and found myself in the company. I would have tracked you down or at least followed you had I not been asked by Gandalf," she said, her words strong and powerful. 

"Why would you follow us, to kill us?" I asked, more interrogated. 

"Because I am more than you know, I'm not just an assassin, I am more than just a girl from another land, I'm capable of telling one's fate," she said, small amounts of venom reaching her words. "I'll be off to bed, I wish you all a good night," the blonde said and turned her back to us, walking out of the dining area. 

The dinner went on and I thought over her words, she knew more than she was letting on. She could possibly be a witch who can see the future. I remembered her strong stance, what does it matter if she is fifteen? She would make a fine queen nonetheless. 


	18. A Lovely Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieda has an encounter with Thorin and learns more than what she bargained for.

"Ok Orion, you know where to go," I said gently as I tied a note to the saddle. He nickered in resistance, he didn't want to go. Orion was tacked up fully, though not with a rider upon his back. His mane was now very tightly braided and his tail also braided fully. "Go to Beorn's house, I'll see you again, I promise," I said, petting his face with soft strokes. "Go, go!" I said and ran next to him as he trotted for a moment before running off in the direction of Beorn's house. 

"I'll miss you," I whispered, watching his black coat lightly shimmer under the moonlight of a crescent moon. The cool night air bit at the exposed skin on my face, leaving me to shiver a little. The wind whistled and the stars twinkled, a gentle tone of moonlight gracing the landscape. I sighed, I sure would miss this when I go back home.

"What are you doing out here this late?" I heard the gruff voice of Thorin ask, almost demand, from behind me. I whipped around, my hair flying behind me and a few strands hitting my face. He was still in the clothes he wore at dinner, as was I but that doesn't matter. 

"Saying goodbye, Orion needs to be somewhere, I can feel it," I said, just barely calming down from my former startlement of his appearance. "And I know you won't stay here for long, you hate the elves with a burning passion," I added, walking away, toward the gardens. 

The gardens became my safe place in Rivendell, it felt calm and serene, like reading a book with a warm cup of tea in the middle of the night, getting lost in books. The light scent of flowers and the stream that ran through the garden filled my nose. It felt like I was home. 

"How did you know?" he asked whilst following me to the garden. 

"It doesn't take much, you're like an open book with not a page hidden or missing, and I don't miss pages," I replied, not taking my eyes off what was in front of me. I walked to a bench that overlooked the garden and sat down, resting my head on my hands, elbows on my knees. 

"So I've heard, Gandalf has told me much in the late hours of the night when all were asleep," he said, taking a seat beside me. I turned my head to him.

"Has he?"

"He has, he told me most of why you are the way you are. He believes you to be of a highly intelligent race that has gone extinct in Middle-Earth. He called you a wolf on several occasions, you function as an alpha," he said and I absorbed each word with thought. I am a human, not much to that, but my IQ is strangely high for someone of my standing. 

"I am not of any race that has gone extinct, I am of the race of men, nothing special about me. I am also not an alpha wolf, I'm a pup," I replied. He gave me a look of confusion. "I rely on those around me for everything, I can hardly function without the help of others in some way."

"You're a master assassin-"

"I'm an idiot. I kill people for money, I can't do anything. I couldn't even come to Middle-Earth without help," I said, tears rising in my eyes. I've had enough. With sharp and quick movements I stood and ran off, going up to my room and shutting the door. God damn it Tanyl, why must you invade my thoughts? He's the only reason I even came here.

With a sigh, I laid on my bed, arms spread out looking to the ceiling I painted. It was filled with images of my past. A chestnut horse, a clarinet, a soccer ball, a basketball, a pair of pointe shoes, a paintbrush, and a treble clef. All of the paintings represented something, whether it be my past experience in sports or the beginnings of my artistic side. Everything was there, from beginning to end. The only picture missing was a portrait of Tanyl, the beginning of my journey to Middle-Earth. 

"Frieda?" I heard the voice of Gandalf asked, followed by a few knocks on the door. I sat up and looked to the door.

"Come in," I said and the door opened. Gandalf stood there with no one else, just Gandalf. 

"You need to come with me immediately, there is a talk that must be had," he said and made a gesture to follow him. I nodded and stood, brushing off the skirt, ridding it of wrinkles. We walked in silence to a pavilion with an important person standing there. 

"Lady Galadriel," I said in slight shock and went to curtsy. 

"No, my dear, you need not, not anymore," she said and I straightened up. I took a deep breath. "Frieda, it has been three years since you've arrived in Middle-Earth, I believe it time to let you know of something," she said, her voice regal as ever. My brows furrowed in confusion. Let me know what? 

"May I ask what that is?" I asked hesitantly, looking the lady of light in the eyes. Gandalf, Elrond, and Saruman have told me that I am one of the few people who could look her in the eyes upon first meeting her. She smiled gently and made a movement with her arm to a table. 

"Over tea, hard things are best to know over a pleasant drink," she said and gracefully walked over to the table and sat in one of the chairs. I followed her movements and sat in a chair, seeing a cup with sweet tea in it. A pot was in the center of the table, holding more tea, and a sugar pot also rested upon the stone table. 

"Are you sure?" Gandalf asked Galadriel, concern furrowing his brows. 

"I am sure, she's faced criminals and fear of revealing a secret most cannot handle," she said. I looked between them in confusion, my eyes flitting from one to the other. 

"Mind telling me what it is?" I asked, getting sick and tired of all this secrecy. 

"You're not what you think, you are not human," Galadriel said without hesitation. 

"W-what?"

"You're a hybrid being, half Wolfborn and half Dragon Tamer," she said and my world seemed to crash in front of me. 


	19. Nighty-Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Frieda isn't a human and she doesn't even know how to control the powers she didn't even know she had, and they aren't even apparent! Maybe sleep will solve her problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you all had a lovely day, but if you're single don't fret! The fifteenth is "single's awareness day", so you are not forgotten fellow lonely potatoes.

"You mean I'm-" I said before she stopped me from speaking. 

"Yes, you're the daughter of a Wolfborn and Dragon Tamer from Middle-Earth, not your world," she said. I looked at my tea and took a deep breath. I was what? 

"My parents aren't my parents?" I asked, looking up to the regal lady with broken eyes.

"Unfortunately, this is why you've adapted to this world so well, you were never really a part of yours," she said. I then began to think of Queen Eilise, if I was the reincarnation of the Irish queen, like my theory that arose about two years ago, then what was she? "To answer your question, Alverie was of a breed similar to yours, half Forest Fae and half Deer Spirit," she said, reading my thoughts. 

"But then that means I'm on this quest not just for my knowledge of future events," I said, putting the pieces together. Dragon Tamer, Smaug, Gandalf wanted me to tame Smaug.

"Yes, I thought that if you knew of your abilities you'd be able to tame Smaug as to have him aligned with the dwarves, guarding their treasures in the mountain," Gandalf said, understanding what I was thinking. I sighed and took a nice long sip of my tea, trying to calm my nerves before I started to twitch, have breathing problems, or even start doing something similar to a tic from my anxiety.

"Frieda, are you still ok with going on this journey?" Gandalf asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I thought for a moment. I didn't know a thing about taming dragons unless my obsession with How to Train Your Dragon counted. If I learned, then I could use some sort of skill to help on this quest, but there isn't enough time for me to learn whatever I'm doing. 

"I suggest you do, then you could be more than just an assassin," Galadriel said. 

"I'll do it," I said firmly and the elf smiled, presenting a jewel in her hand. It was more just a pendant than a jewel, a silver dragon with wings spread out, their tail coiling around and holding an indigo and deep purple jewel. The metal continued to form a key, to what I did not know, but it was a key.

"This is the jewel that was left behind by some of the dragon tamers before they wandered south, remembering that there was one tamer that had been lost a while back. This is that dragon tamer's jewel, your father's jewel," she said and I took the key from her hand. It didn't glow or give off any sort of air, but it felt right to hold this. 

"Unfortunately there is nothing left behind by the Wolfborns, they went north, beyond the borders of Middle-Earth, much like the dragon tamers, and we've never heard from a single Wolfborn since," Gandalf said, revealing the mystery behind the Wolfborns. 

"It's alright, I didn't expect a single thing except for ground-breaking news," I said. I set the pendant on the table as I looked at the two. "Now, what does each do?" I asked, looking between them. 

"Wolfborns have the ability to turn into a wolf, much like a skin-changer, but also have the ability to communicate with wolves and other canines whilst in their human form. They're known to be similar to dwarves, hardheaded and stubborn yet have an aspect of innocence and awe, much like the race of men. 

"Dragon tamers are much more akin to elves, more regal and intelligent than most, yet they possess the lifespan of a Dunedain. They can not only tame dragons but have a special affinity with mystery, being able to turn themselves invisible at will and when angry are able to summon their ancestors to their aid," Gandalf said, running over the powers of each race. 

"You forgot one piece of information, the Wolfborns can use their voice to conjure storms or even natural disasters, they're much more intuned with nature and their spirit than most races," Galadriel added. 

"How do I harness these powers, or even know if I have any?" I asked. 

"You don't, with the few Wolfborns and Dragon Tamers I've met, they have all said that their abilities come naturally, as though the power decides when they should be used," Galadriel said. I nodded along and thought over her words. "Go, rest for the night, you'll need your strength on the morrow," she said and I stood swiftly, leaving the pavilion. 

I noticed my feet and legs moving swiftly and quickly, as though they were in a rush to get rest themselves. When the door to my room closed I let out a grand sigh. Well, today was interesting. I sung a sea shanty, Thorin didn't insult me at all during or after dinner, and I'm not human. Wait for Tanyl to find out, unless he already knew. He probably did, knowing my name even if I didn't say it and knew I had an interest in Tolkien before speaking to me. 

Highkey want him out of my head now. With more effort than necessary, I pushed myself off the door and changed into something a little more comfortable. It was white and didn't have a waistline at all, just draping over my body. It wasn't anything special really unless you count the fact that I always wore a pair of loose shorts I crafted and sewed myself. If I ever need to run out of this place in my sleep, I don't have to feel bad about it. 

The night sky was littered with glistening stars as I stood on the balcony of my room after changing, wearing the bra from my world. I am not going braless again, not after the night before I came here. The moon was that of a crescent moon, a waxing crescent moon. The same moon that the company will see the moon runes under, tomorrow probably before they take off in the night to the mountains. 

With a few lingering looks at the night sky, I went back into my room and fell asleep for the night, my dreams filled with nothing but the weirdness it normally did. 


End file.
